Life Changes
by Zaratan
Summary: Shego and Drakken settle into new lives for themselves, as they move on from recent events. A familiar face is also there, willing to lend them a hand. Takes place after Redemption! Some graphic violence and sexual situations. Viewer discretion advised! C
1. Chapter 1

I don't own a thing, Disney does. This one goes out to MrDrP, who caught some very subtle hints in Redemption, and made a request, not knowing I already had that planned. This takes place shortly after the events of "Redemption". Enjoy!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 1

"I still think you should be in bed Dr. D!"

Drew just smiled. "Ah, but I wanted to see our new base of operations for myself. I have to head back at night, until my treatment is over, but during the day, I'm allowed to go out and… is that an SP3200 computer system? Oh goody! Shego, wheel me over there!"

Shego just shook her head, thinking over the events of the last few weeks. Three weeks ago, she and Drakken had just been planning their next take over the world scheme when Monkey Fist had dropped in for a visit, asking Drakken to help him with some piece of technology. After a few days, Drakken and Fist had finished, but Fist had betrayed them, stabbing her and brutalizing Drakken. She still flinched sometimes when she looked at him, remembering how she had found him. It was likely he would be in a wheelchair forever, but his mood seemed to be improving.

After getting him to a hospital, she had joined up with Ron and Bonnie to try and stop Fist, to punish him for what he did, but they had failed every time, first in Middleton, and then again in Go City. It was the second one that was hardest for her. She had lost two of her brothers there, Will and Wendell, better known to everyone else as the Wegos. With their death, her eldest brother Henry, Hego, had been institutionalized for delusions, a mental break down basically.

They picked up a couple more along the way, her brother Michael (Mego), with Yori and Hirotaka from Japan, and tried again to stop him. In Africa, they arrived too late, and almost died. But they made it through that, and with Drakken and Wade's help, managed to come up with a plan to stop Monkey Fist, now all-powerful.

It was a suicide mission, considering the power Fist had. She'd never really thought about it before, but she knew going in she probably wouldn't be coming back, and she knew that Ron wouldn't have been at all. She normally would have walked right then, her sense of self-preservation kicking in, but two things stopped her. The first was the knowledge that if they didn't stop Fist then and there, nobody would be able to. The second was Ron, but she let that thought slide for now. There had been a huge fight, and she had been forced to face things she had never wanted to face again, but just when Fist had them, ready to finish them, that little rodent of Ron's, Rufus, which somehow had the same power he did, saved them all, sacrificing himself.

That was when she did something she would regret and celebrate for the rest of her life. She had finished off Monkey Fist! He was hurt, badly, but still alive. Despite her vows of vengeance, killing was not something she did. It ate away at her. The first time, Dr. Chaos, had been a moment of insanity for her. Abused, tortured, watching her loved one killed, she had snapped. But Monkey Fist, Monkey Fist had been calculated. She had known what she was doing. She had done it in such a way that it would look like a result of the explosion of energy. And only she would know what she had done. It was something she would have to live with for the rest of her life, even if she knew it had to be done!

That was when Ron had offered her something she never thought she would have again; a second chance. He had gotten her and Drakken pardons for they're past crimes, and she was free and clear. Drakken had jumped at that, having gained some measure of what he had wanted, respect. The fight had been shown to the world, and now they were saviors, and Drakken was enjoying the newfound fame he had gained as a result of his actions. Book deals, scientific lectures as guest speaker, even companies seeking access to his technologies. He had everything he wanted!

She, however, just couldn't turn back the clock and become a hero again so easily. Too much had happened to her. She had contacted a few old "acquaintances" to see if she could get back into the game, but they all turned her down. She was too high profile now, too much of a liability, especially after her past as a hero had come to light. She knew the solo gig wouldn't work for her either, she had spent too long working with others, and had no desire to pursue that route anyways for any length of time. But Ron's suggestion of mercenary work appealed to her, especially with Drakken's suggestion of working together. Bounty hunting, contracts for hire, it felt right. She could still do what she loved, for a price. And it would give her a chance to work with Ron on occasion.

When she had first met him, years ago, he had been nothing to her. He was the distraction Kim Possible always had tagging along. He was never a threat, never someone she even concerned herself with. But as the years went on, he got better. She could see it in his fighting style. He was even able to take on Monkey Fist on his own quite often, and that was saying something. But he always did it with what appeared to be sheer luck and pure chance.

In the last year, he had really improved. At first, she assumed it was his relationship with Kim rubbing off on him. But when Monkey Fist had taken her out, he was still in there, fighting the good fight. With Kim in a coma, he stuck with the hero gig, pushing himself, along with that new partner of his Bonnie. He took the forefront, grabbing the spotlight for himself, even if he didn't want it. Shego admired him for that. He had fought the darkness within himself, a darkness that would have enveloped most anyone else, herself included, and he was stronger for it.

Admiration aside, it was the events of the last few weeks that really opened her eyes to him. When she had come to him, asking for help, he could have said no, he could have laughed in her face, he could have said any of a number of things, but he didn't. He talked with her, he trusted her, and after a little while, she trusted him. She had told him things she had never told anyone before, and he listened. He didn't judge, he didn't freak, he listened, even held her when she needed it. She had returned the favor once herself, when he needed it. Despite the fact that they had never said it, and probably never would, she considered him a friend, something she didn't have too many of in this world. That was the final reason she had decided to take the offer he had presented to her.

She watched as Drakken, with just one hand, began playing with the computer, glee evident on his face. Shego smiled. Despite everything he had been through, he still was able to bounce back. She had already seen it before, always coming up with some new idea, despite being beaten on what seemed a weekly basis. But to see it in this situation was remarkable.

Most in the villain community always wondered why she stuck with Drakken. To them, he was a bumbler, a fool. She could be so much more powerful, they'd say, if she just hooked up with someone else. But she couldn't do that. Drakken, after everything that had happened to her, had taken her in when she left the hero business. When she had no one, he was there. They may not have really gotten along much, and always argued, but she saw him as an almost father figure, someone she knew would be there. Especially now, she couldn't leave him. He needed her help, even if neither of them spoke about it, and she would be there to provide it.

She was torn from her thoughts when she realized he was speaking with her. "What… what did you say?"

Drakken just humphed in his chair. "I said, that handler they're sending over from Global Justice should be here in a few minutes."

Shego just glared. "I don't even know why we need a handler. They could just call us up when they need a contract taken care of."

Drakken just sighed. "You know as well as I do, it's part of the agreement we made to have our records cleared. They provide us with all the goodies and parts we need, we had a few contracts gratis for them." Drakken looked around briefly before lowering his voice. "Plus, I don't think they really trust us just yet."

Shego just laughed. "I think that one is pretty damn obvious Dr. D. It was less than a year ago we nearly took over the planet! All this guy they are sending is going to do is spy on us! The only reason I'm even letting him in the front door is because Stoppable says they are sending someone he assures me we can trust, even if he doesn't know who it is. Says that GJ promised him as much."

"See Shego, no reason to over react…" The glare Shego gave him made him stumble with his words briefly. "Umm… what I mean to say is… if Stoppable says he's good, than we can trust his judgement." Drakken turned back to the computer, playing with it. "You know, I rather like that young man, don't you? He even got me a Snowman Hank DVD as a get-well gift!"

Shego just shook her head. "I'm going to check the rest of this place, see what we've got here. You be OK here for a few minutes?"

Drakken just waved her away, caught up in checking out the computer systems. She meandered through the halls, noticing a lot more rooms than she figured they would ever use. Most were empty, but a couple had beds in them. She figured she would have plenty of time to pick out a room, so she left them for now. When she saw the exercise room, she almost felt like crying. She could see several sparring rings, as well as enough training equipment to keep over a dozen people busy. An Olympic size swimming pool sat behind a glass wall, the water a sparkling clear light blue. She knew this must have been a housing compound for a number of agents at once, and began to wonder why it had been given over to her and Drakken.

The dining hall and kitchen were huge, and fully stocked. They had been preparing this well in advance, and she found many of her favorite foods. A little more wandering and she found the hanger. A jet sat there, capable of carrying several people, as well as a couple of Drakken's ships, parked off to the side. GJ must have brought them down from their last base. It looked like Global Justice was giving them every chance to prove themselves, and silently thanked Ron, knowing a lot of it was because of his doing.

Done with the tour, she made her way back to the control room and Drakken. Opening the door, she saw him talking with someone. She knew he had to be the handler GJ had sent over. While she had the chance, she looked him over. He was well muscled, standing just over six feet tall, with short, dark hair that was brushed pretty short. He wore a brown suit, looking as if he had just come from a meeting or something. With his back turned, she couldn't tell much more than that, but from what she could see he looked pretty cute.

Walking over, she began thinking that maybe this wouldn't be so bad after all.

When he turned to face her, she could see he was a little older than her, maybe late twenties or early thirties. His chiseled jaw, and stern features, would have made him look imposing to others, but she kind of liked it.

"Ah, Shego, good to meet you. I take it you have had a chance to look around."

"Yeah, pretty sweet pad for just us."

The man just smiled. "There is a reason for that, but I won't get into that for now. I want to get a couple things straight though. First off, many were not certain that the two of you should be given… free reign so to speak, let alone pardoned. You're fortunate that Stoppable was able to make a convincing case on your behalf. As for the second, I'm here to facilitate any needs that you might have, as well as ensure the conditions of your pardons are met. That said, while many would prefer to keep you on a very short leash, I am not one of those. I'm willing to give you a little slack, based on what Stoppable has reported to me, as well as his general reports. That's why I volunteered for this assignment!"

"Ron told me he didn't know the agent that would be coming. How did you talk to him?"

He just laughed. "Yes, while it's true that he didn't know the "agent" who would be handling this assignment, I've known Stoppable for quite some time. Allow me to introduce myself."

"My name is Agent Steve Barkin!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I spent quite a bit of time here setting the scene of who Shego is at this point, her realizations and rationalizations, because I thought I should highlight just why she has chosen this path. Normally, I would have just gone right to the story, but I thought, since this was no longer a one-shot, I'd give it a bit more depth, and make things a little easier for anyone not reading everything of mine.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own a thing, Disney does.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 2

"My name is Agent Steve Barkin!"

Shego paused, trying to figure out where she had heard that name before. She knew it hadn't been that long ago that she had heard it, but she just couldn't place it. Realization set in quickly, and the surprise must have been evident.

"You're a high school teacher, aren't you?"

Barkin just smiled. "Yes, I am. It was another position I volunteered for."

Drakken just looked between the two, thoroughly confused. "Shego, you know we don't keep secrets here. What's going on?"

Shego just started laughing. "Oh, this is too good! Global Justice has had a spy on Kimmie and Ron for years and they never knew it!"

Steve frowned at her choice of words. "I was not spying on them. I was assessing them for future enrollment in Global Justice, while providing the tools they would require in the future. But as soon as they graduate, Team Possible will be offered full positions within Global Justice based on my recommendations. Which is why I volunteered for this assignment, despite my current one not expiring for another few months."

Shego still didn't laughing. "Oh God… seriously… Ron's going to kill you… you know how much he complains about what you put him through…"

"I don't see how that is funny. Stoppable needed… additional focus to get him up to Global Justice standards and I just provided that!"

Shego just shook her head. "Oh wait till I tell Ron about this, he's just going to flip!"

Barkin's voice thundered, definitely not in a good mood any longer. "Stoppable will have no idea about my position in GJ until such time as he has been offered membership, is that understood!"

Shego just straightened up, throwing a mock salute his way. "Sir, yes Sir! Not a word Sir!" She paused, laughing again. "Stevie-boy, you are going to be real fun to hang out with! Now, if you'll excuse me…" Shego, chuckling the entire time, headed back to the rooms to unpack her stuff.

Steve fought to maintain his composure. He turned to Drakken, who had been smiling the entire time. "That… woman… is infuriating!"

Drakken just laughed. "Try living with her a few years. You never quite get used to it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego unpacked the rest of her stuff, which wasn't much. She had a few of her usual suits, as well as a few odd articles, and a couple books. The bed wasn't exactly the best, but it would do till she could get her hands on some cash and do some shopping. Most of her accounts were still frozen, so she'd have to try and either get them to release an account or two, or make sure her benefactors provided some for her.

She changed quickly, stepping first into her two-piece bikini, and then throwing on a pair of shorts and a cut-off t-shirt. Tying her hair up in a ponytail, she decided to take advantage of the work-out space they had provided.

_Now if I can just convince Stevie to join me in a private workout, I could have some real fun! Course, I'll have to break him in first!_

Shego smiled at that thought, as she shut and locked her door, and headed down the hallway. When she got there, she was surprised to find Barkin working out himself. He lay on the free bench, pumping what looked to be close to 250 pounds, and barely working up a sweat. She sauntered over, and saw him glance over.

"You know Stevie, it's dangerous to be doing this yourself. You really should have a spotter!"

He just laughed. "Not really dangerous, I'm just warming up."

Shego just shrugged. "Still, you should have someone watching. Wouldn't want you to get hurt, now would we?" And with that, she leaned over, bending as low as she could without him catching her on the upside of his reps. From her position, she was showing quite a bit of skin, as well as cleavage. Steve looked up, paused briefly, and smiled, his eyes glinting with amusement. He went right back to his reps.

"So, I take it you like to work out, Susan?"

Shego glared at him, standing a bit. "My name is Shego! The only ones who call me Susan are family, got it?"

Steve just grinned. "Oh, I'm sorry. Didn't realize that was against the rules. I'll have to remember that!"

She waited until he was on a down rep, and put her hand on the bar, holding it down. "Make sure that you do!"

She walked away, over to the punching bag, and started exercising. Steve looked after her and smiled. _Stoppable was right, she is fiery. This is going to be fun. It's been so long since I had a real challenge. I should have fun breaking her in!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drakken sat watching from the control room, a smile on his face. He had been going over the computer system, and found the camera security system, listening in on their conversation. He just shook his head and laughed.

_Those two are either going to kill each other, or end up in bed together! Good thing I won't be spending my nights here for a while!_

He turned off the security camera view and returned to all the offers he had for science lectures in the fall semester.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego quickly tired of the punching bag, and decided a quick soak would be just the thing. She headed into the change room, and quickly removed the shorts and t-shirt. After a quick shower, she headed back out. As she entered the pool area, she was surprised to find a hot tub, hidden in the corner near the change room door.

_Hmm… just the thing I need!_

She dipped one foot in first, checking the temperature, and found it was already set to the temperature she liked. She sank in, moaning at how good it felt. The jets at her back hit just the right spots, massaging her muscles. She was so relaxed, she didn't even notice Steve when he exited from the male change room on the other side of the pool area. She looked up when she heard the splash, and watched him swim. If she was impressed with his physique before, she was even more so now. She stayed like that, just watching him, as he pulled lap after lap without pausing.

She didn't want to disturb him, but she knew she'd have to get out of the hot tub at some point, before she overheated. Waiting until he started away from her, she got up from the tub, and walking to the edge of the pool, dove smoothly in.

Steve paused when he heard a splash behind him, and turned around quickly. He had thought Shego had gone back to her room, and was surprised when he saw her rise a few yards behind him. When he saw what she was wearing, he almost choked. It was a solid black, two-piece bikini that left very little to the imagination. Her black hair, now wet, clung to her neck and shoulders. The slightly greenish tinge to her skin gave her a very exotic look. He very much wished he didn't have a personal policy against dating among co-workers, even those only under contract.

Shego saw the admiring look he was giving her, and smiled. She drifted over, making sure that she was a little higher in the water than normal.

"Having a good work out Steve?"

Barkin swallowed quickly, and cleared his throat. "Um… yes, I am. I thought you had gone back to your room or were checking on Drakken!"

Shego just smiled, circling around him. "And let all this lovely water go to waste just sitting here unused? That would be criminal!"

Barkin began to feel a bit like a deer about to be taken down by a lion. "Ahem… well… I guess I've worked out enough for one day. I'll see you tomorrow!"

"Aw… you're leaving already? I was just getting… warmed up!" Barkin coughed, which only widened the smile on her face. "But, if you can't keep up, I guess I'll just have to go back to my room. Have a good night, Stevie!"

And with that, she swam quickly back to the edge of the pool, climbing out before he could say anything. She didn't have to turn around to know where is eyes were. _Oh, this is definitely going to be fun!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego changed quickly, throwing on jeans and a t-shirt, and went to go find Drew. It was starting to get late, and she had to get him back to the hospital. With all the injuries, he had also received some damage to the kidneys, and required dialysis until they healed. She didn't even feel comfortable taking him out of the hospital, but he always insisted. He hated being cooped up in the hospital, telling her it reminded him of prison with worse food. Around her, he seemed like his old self, even ranting about "dominating" the college lecture circuit, but she wondered how he was when she wasn't there. It wasn't something that someone should be able to just bounce back from, though she hoped he had.

She found him in the control room, fiddling with some gadgets on the worktable. She winced briefly when she heard him curse, as he was unable to get a proper grip on the device he was working on with only his one good hand. She walked up to the table and watched him work briefly.

"Hey Doc, time to head back. You know how antsy they get when I don't get you back by eight sharp!"

"Hmm?" Drew looked up briefly, the faintest trace of a smile on his face. "Is it that late already? I must have been caught up. Did you and our Agent Barkin have a good time this evening?"

"You were spying on us?"

"No, no, no, just checking the security systems and caught a bit of your conversation. Be it from me to tell you who you should be interested in!"

Shego just squinted at him, wheeling him away from the table and heading out. "I am not "interested" in him, I just think he'll be an interesting… challenge."

"Of course, of course." He just smiled. "By the way, Agent Barkin left you a credit card to cover some personal expenses, at least until some additional monies start rolling in." He held up a card from his pocket, which she promptly grabbed.

"Good, then after I drop you off, I can get some of the things I need!"

"So, what do you think about our fresh start now?"

Shego just smiled. "It could be fun!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego entered the mall, and was immediately surprised by all the stares. She could hear the whispers, and knew they were talking about her. She almost wished the bloody fight hadn't been televised, because it was obvious they recognized her. Fortunately, none of them approached, not after the looks she gave them. No wonder none of the villains wanted her working for them.

She was just about at her destination when she felt something grab her leg. She turned quickly, igniting her hands, ready for anything. Well, almost anything.

When she looked down, she saw a little six-year-old girl, clinging to her leg. She was looking up at her with wide eyes, and Shego instantly turned the fire off. The girl didn't look the least bit scared as she looked up.

"Your Shego, aren't you. I saw you on TV. You fought that big monkey!"

Shego just looked around, trying to find the kid's parents, before looking back down. "Umm… yeah, I am. You parents let you watch that?"

"Uh huh! Mommy said you were a hero!"

Shego just smiled. "She did, did she?"

The little girl just nodded her head. "Uh huh! When I grow up, I want to be a hero, just like you!"

"CANDACE!"

Shego turned in time to see what appeared to be the kid's distraught mother running over. She ran right up, scooping the girl up in her arm's, and turned to look at Shego.

"Oh thank you for finding my… you're Shego, aren't you?"

"Yeah, I am. I was…"

Shego found herself embraced in a hug, and Shego just looked down at the slightly smaller woman.

"Thank you so much for what you did! I'm sure you hear that all the time after what you and the others did, but I just had to thank you!"

Shego actually began to blush, as everyone in the mall was looking at them by this point. Shego tried to push the older woman away gently, finally separating them.

"I'm ah… just glad I could have helped. Now, I really need to get going. You take care of that little one!"

"I will! Oh, thank you again!"

Shego couldn't move fast enough, and headed straight for Club Banana, but stopped short when she saw someone she really didn't want to have to deal with.

"Aw damn, this is just great! The cheerleader!"

Bonnie just smiled. "Hello Shego."

"What the hell are you doing here?"

Bonnie just leaned against the entrance, making sure to brace her bad arm. "Just visiting a friend who works here. I saw the show, thought you handled yourself pretty well for someone who looked like they rather chew their own leg off!"

Shego just walked past her into the store. "I don't do well with kids."

Bonnie just laughed. "Yeah, I could see that! So, I hear you took the offer."

Shego didn't even bother looking at her. "Yeah, what's it to you?"

Bonnie just shrugged. "No reason I guess, but I did want to talk to you about something. I was wondering about…"

Shego whirled on her. "That topic is completely out of bounds, got it? Forget what you saw, and never bring it up again!"

Bonnie just looked a little stunned. "But, I…"

I'll make you a deal. Never bring it up, never mention it, and I don't auction off what you can do to the highest bidder, got it!"

Now Bonnie looked mad. "I was just trying to be helpful! You don't need to be a God damn bitch about it!"

Shego took a deep breath, trying to calm down. The last thing she wanted to do was start a brawl in the middle of the mall, especially with someone with a broken arm. It definitely would not look good.

"Look, I'm sorry I snapped. I know you're part of the goodie crowd, and you want to help, but it's not something I want to talk about. All right?"

Bonnie seemed to calm down as well. "I'm sorry I brought it up. Look, I don't like fighting with you, especially considering what Ron has been trying to do for you. I'd like it if we can try and find some common ground, see if we can get along civilly, just in case we have to work together again."

Shego just stood there, looking over the girl. "Well, I guess we could try shopping. It is why I'm here, and you don't seem nearly as fashion inept as most people are."

Bonnie just smirked. "I guess that's a start!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I got the first two chapters done today, so I'm going to do another chapter of "The Twists and Turns of Love", just to let a little feedback come in on this story. There will be more of this one tomorrow!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

mattb3671 – Yup, I am psychic. And while I wasn't able to beat out campy and kpultimatefan with a couple ideas, I was able to get to this one before you did, so neener, neener, neener! Lol

campy – Well, based on this, I'm thinking at least two bodies will be involved!


	3. Chapter 3

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Big shout out to Revenant666, who gave me one of the most bon diggity personal reviews I have ever had! Also, Mohammad Hasheik and the Sons of the Desert are entirely fictional, and in no way relate to any events, people, or groups in real life.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 3

_The cheerleader actually has some decent fashion sense!_

The two had spent a couple hours shopping, and had actually managed to get along, for the most part. Shego got back to the quarters late that night and began putting away everything she had purchased. Of course, she had sprung for some decent sheets and pillows, considering the ones she had seen when she had grabbed the room. Everything put away, she lay back on the bed, magazine in one hand, as she looked about the room.

_This could be pretty good. Now I just need a bit of action!_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego looked bored as she sat at the table in the control center, nail file in hand, as she glanced up at Barkin.

"I have your first case." He picked up a remote, and turned to point at the view screen. "Mohammad Hasheik. Purportedly a leading member of the Sons of the Desert, a small terrorist organization known to have ties with other major groups in the Middle East. We believe he is currently holed up at an abandoned facility in New York."

Shego didn't even look up. "That's all great, but what does this have to do with me? Shouldn't this be something the military or homeland security should be bothering with?"

Steve just glared at her. "That's why I said purportedly. We have nothing right now that ties him to anything, and the government is a little… touchy about getting any bad press right now if they're assumptions prove unfounded. Your job will…"

An alarm sounded on the board behind them, and Steve instantly went into action. Drakken slid up to the computer console quickly.

"We have an unauthorized intruder. The computer says it's definitely not someone who is supposed to be here. They're coming in the front door!"

Shego was on her feet now, and she and Barkin stood on either side of the door, ready for anything. Drakken quickly brought up a visual on the hallway, and his face went pale.

"Oh no! It can't be her! Now I have to deactivate the security measures."

Shego turned at his statement, and saw the visual on the screen. She paled as well. She dropped her fighting stance and moved to sit down. "Oh, this day could not get any worse."

Barkin turned to look at the two of them, as well as the screen. Confusion was evident on his face. "People, what is going on here? We have an intruder situation here!"

Drakken turned to face the door, a fake smile on his face, as Shego just placed her head in her hands, trying to explain. "It's not an intruder, so much as it's…"

"Drewbie! I know you're in there! Are you going to leave me standing out here all day?"

"… Drew's mother!"

The door flew open, and Mrs. Lipsky stood there, a frown evident on her face. Drakken grimaced briefly before the smile returned to his face.

"Mother, what are you doing here? I mean…"

"Drew Theodore Lipsky! You didn't have the decency to give your mother a call, especially after you got hurt fighting that awful Monkey Fist! What am I supposed to think?"

Drakken looked very uncomfortable, knowing he had nowhere to run. "But Mother, I didn't want to trouble you with this and…"

"Oh Drewbie, you know it's never any trouble!" She walked over, taking care when she hugged him. "I was so worried about you when I heard about you getting involved with all those awful evil toys, but now that I see that you were just doing that to get close to those awful people, I feel much better. I'm so proud that my son is a hero! Oh, until you're all better, I'm going to be right here to take care of you!"

"Mother, that really isn't necessary. I can take care of myself and I have Shego here to…"

She released her hold on her son, and turned to look at Shego. "Oh yes, I remember you. You fought so hard! I'm sure you did all you could to protect my little Drewbie!" Shego tried backing away, but the woman grabbed her, pulling her into a hug. "You've always been there for my little Drewbie! That makes you family!"

Steve finally decided he had enough. "Ma'am, this is a top secret facility. You can't be here!"

Mrs. Lipsky finally let go of Shego, who really didn't look all that happy with the contact. She turned to look at Barkin, who didn't look like he was going to back down. "Nonsense, I'm going to take care of my little Drewbie until he's back on his feet. Now, don't let me interrupt your important hero work. I'm just going to go to the kitchen and make you all a nice snack."

"Ma'am, you can't be here! It's against the rules! No one is supposed to know about this place! MA'AM!" Barkin wheeled on Drakken when he saw that his words were having no effect on her. "Your MOTHER can not stay here. This is a highly classified, top-secret base, and your mother does not have clearance!"

Drakken just shrugged, looking sheepish. "Maybe we can… bend the rules for her?"

Shego just sat back down. "Come on Stevie, she's harmless. She thought for years that Drew ran a radio show. She's not even going to realize what we're talking about. Now, can we get on with the briefing?"

Steve just glared at the door that Mrs. Lipsky had left through, anger still evident. "Let's throw all the rules out the window, why don't we?" He sighed, before turning back to the table. "Where was I anyways. Oh yes, Mohammad Hasheik. We need you to infiltrate the warehouse, find evidence of any malfeasance, and if necessary, capture said individual if evidence shows any wrongdoing. We leave at sixteen hundred hours. Drakken, you'll be monitoring from here. I've already informed the hospital you'll be returning late tonight. I'll be functioning as field operative, and if necessary, back-up. Everything understood?"

Shego didn't look up from her nails. "Is this a paying gig, or one of those freebies I have to do?"

Steve just grumbled. "This one is paying. FBI and GJ have serious concerns about this individual, and we need intel on him fast."

Shego just smiled, rising to her feet. "Good. Then I'll be in the gym till anyone needs me."

Steve was now glaring at her. "I did not dismiss this meeting!"

Shego just laughed. "Yeah, like I care!"

"Who wants cocoa moo and cookies?" All heads turned at the sound of Mrs. Lipsky's voice. She walked up to Shego first, the large tray in her hand displaying what she had prepared. "What about you? You really should get a little more meat on your bones, you're too skinny!"

Shego just shook her head. "I'm heading to the gym!" She walked out of the room before anyone could say another word.

Drakken however was all smiles. "Oh Mother, are those chocolate chip cookies?"

She just smiled, walking quickly over to her son. "Of course Drewbie. I know which ones you like!"

Drakken took a quick bite of the cookie, followed by a sip from his glass. "Yum, now that's good cocoa moo! Steve, you really should try it, it's delish!"

Steve just shook his head as he walked away. "What did I volunteer for?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego had changed quickly, and headed straight for the punching bag. Physical exercise always gave her the best chance to think. When the adrenaline was pumping, her mind felt free, able to think clearly.

Momma Lipsky called her family. It felt good. She didn't have much family, and usually couldn't stand the ones she had. Parents died years ago, the twins dead just a few weeks ago and another in a nuthouse. Despite how she felt about her brothers, she still loved them, even if she never showed it. They were annoying as hell, couldn't stand being in the same room as them for long, but she loved them all the same. Drew on the other hand, he had taken her in, taken care of her, just when she thought she had nothing left. He was like a father to her, even though she'd never say that to his face, or most anyone for that matter. The fact that Momma Lipsky considered her family… she felt she had recovered a small piece of herself that she had lost long ago.

It didn't change the fact that she hadn't done enough to protect Drew. She should have seen the betrayal coming, she had felt it in her bones the second she saw Monkey Fist. And now, Drew was blind in one eye, probably never able to walk again after what the bastard had done to him. Her strikes became harder as she remembered how she had found him, strapped to that table like her old boyfriend had been, tortured and brutalized, barely hanging onto life. But he never blamed her, never accused her of failing to protect him. He was almost like his old self, as if none of it had happened. She almost wished he'd blame her, she blamed herself!

With a final cry, the flames ignited. Her final strike penetrated straight through the bag, and out the other side. She blinked when she realized what she had done.

"Nice technique."

She whirled at the sound of the voice behind her, moving into a fighting stance. Steve stood non-chalantly behind her, arms crossed over his chest, obviously dressed for working out. She settled down, but maintained a fighting stance.

"You enjoy watching that, or do you want to take part?"

Steve just grinned. "I guess a little sparring couldn't hurt."

He watched her as he pulled his shirt up over his head, so that he was only wearing shorts and shoes. She was dressed in just a short t-shirt that exposed her abs, and a pair of very short shorts. He had spent some time studying her file, knew pretty much everything about her. All except the personality. From the psych profile, he had expected someone completely different than this. He had expected arrogant, cocky, brutal, flippant, and while she showed that, he could see what a simple profile couldn't. This flirty behavior he hadn't counted on at all, nor the pain that he saw on her face when she thought she was alone. Of course, the day he met a psych profile that was accurate was the day he'd take up ballet!

The two squared off when they entered the sparring ring, sizing each other up for weaknesses. It was Shego who struck first, sweeping a mid-high kick to the kidneys that he easily blocked. She followed with a couple of quick lunges to the face, again blocked. She backed up, done testing him for the moment, as she looked for another opportunity. Steve reacted first when he saw her drop her left for a half second. She ducked the blow, and went low, catching him on the shin, forcing him back.

"You're a little slow on the recovery, Stevie."

He just smiled at her. "Four years of teaching can do that to a man. Don't worry, I recover quick enough."

Shego licked her lips seductively. "Just what I want to here from a man!"

That momentary distraction, as Steve realized what she had just said, left him open. He blocked the two punches, but she had just been feinting with them to move in closer. Her left leg moved behind his, and she used her momentum to push the larger man off balance. She fell with him, landing on top of him. When he looked up, her lips were just a hairsbreadth from his own, her eyes locked on his.

"Just remember Stevie, I like to be on top!"

Steve could only watch as she stood up, and pulled the band from her hair that kept it in a ponytail, and let her hair cascade down her back. She looked down at him briefly, smiling. "Nice work out by the way. I find it fun to get a little sweaty from time to time. Probably should get cleaned up and grab something to eat though, since we leave in a couple hours. Later!"

Steve lay there for a few minutes more, watching her leave, as he tried to remember why he had that damn personal rule about dating co-workers, especially after he recalled how her body had felt pressed against his. Slowly, he rose to his feet, a bit unsteady.

"Steve old boy, time for a very long, very cold shower!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Sorry I took so long with this. With three different stories on the go, I kinda have to be in a certain mood for each of them, since they are pretty different from each other. That, and "The Twists and Turns of Love" has been so popular, and since it will be the longest of them, I thought it deserved a little more attention. Doesn't mean I ever forget the rest of my stories. I have every story I'm working on up on my computer at all times. Which means, 5 different stories, plus my notes.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Mobius97 – I thought so too. And it's definitely not something she's used to. She'll have to adapt, but she'll do it her own way!

RamaFan – Thank you, glad you enjoyed!

Campy – She considers it private. If you'll notice the stories, only her brothers, and Ron once, have called her by her real name. Give her a chance to open up! As for that policy…

MrDrP – I knew you'd enjoy this one! As for Shego, I'm not changing who she is; she just has a different set of circumstances to deal with!

mattb3671 – Yeah, every guy needs a dose of vitamin T&A every so often! I figured Barkin was due! And by the way, your curse failed so… neener! Lol

Worker72 – Oh, now you gave me an idea! I'll see what I can do! And as for the threat, she most likely would not have done it. She just doesn't like getting personal.


	4. Chapter 4

I don't own a thing, Disney does. I really like Shego like this. Very seductive, very teasing. When I thought about it, I wasn't sure I could pull it off, but I think it's going well. Hope everyone else has been enjoying it!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 4

"Well, that ride was certainly more comfortable than Dr. D's open air hover car. A hell of a lot smoother too."

Steve glanced over beside her. "Glad you approve!" He barely had to concentrate as he taxied the plane into the private hanger. It had been a few years since he had flown anything regularly, and had felt a little uncomfortable at first, but once he was in the air, all the old instincts came flooding back. The plane came to a halt, and he hit a couple more switches. Satisfied, he got up, grabbing his bag from behind his seat. "We have a couple hours to conduct an additional bit of recon before nightfall. Global Justice has a couple agents tailing Hasheik, and a few more keeping watch on the facility. I'd rather get a little personal look at it myself before I send you in!"

Shego just smiled. "I didn't think you cared?"

"I don't send anyone into a situation that I don't assess myself. Call it professional pride. And as far as we know, based on current patterns, Hasheik is planning on being here at twenty three hundred, which should give you a couple hours to assess whatever information he might have at the location."

"Hmm… I like it when you go all business on me. It's pretty hot!"

He whirled on her, no trace of humor in his face. "I may tolerate that behaviour at base, but not during a mission. This is a potentially dangerous situation!"

Shego walked by him, waving her hand. "Oh come on, this is going to be a walk in the park. I mean, if you haven't got anything off wiretaps or anything, he's probably just some kook with eccentric hours. Probably not even find anything worth looking for in there."

"But we don't know that. That's why I would prefer a more professional demeanor from you in this situation!"

Shego just smirked. "Oh yes Sir! Good little soldier, falling in line at your command, Sir!"

Steve could only grumble in response.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Darkness had begun to fall by the time Shego made her way to the warehouse. Steve had found an open window that would allow easy access to the building, and she kept herself pressed against the wall and the shadows, keeping out of sight. She had been told there were no exterior cameras, but he never hurt to take precautions.

She saw the open window, and slowly made her way beneath it. She tapped the dermal mike on her throat. A whisper was all she needed for Steve to hear her clearly. "I'm at the entry point and heading in."

"Understood."

Steve was in place in a van parked down the road, where he could easily get there if needed. Shego just smirked. _As if I'm going to need help on a cakewalk like this!_

A short jump was all that was needed to grab the windowsill. Raising herself up, she looked into the room. It was a very large warehouse, with boxes scattered all along the walls. There was just enough light coming through the windows from the moon and streetlights that she could make out everything in there. Satisfied that it was as unoccupied as she had been told, she pulled herself over the sill and dropped silently to the floor. She made her way to the closest box in front of her, and quickly pried the box open. She hadn't expected what she found.

Olives.

Shego felt like laughing right there and then. She tapped the microphone. "Steve, I think this place is going to be a bust. All I've got is olives so far!"

"Keep looking. I'm sure you'll find something in his office. It should be at the far end of the facility."

"Fine, whatever!"

She walked quickly across, no longer so concerned as she once was. The door to the office was unlocked, and she walked right in. Papers were scattered all over the desk, most of the writing in Arabic. A computer also sat on the desk, and she figured this would be the best place to start. The computer started easily enough, and she spent the next few minutes going through personal files and shipping manifests trying to find something that would make her employers happy.

Something immediately struck her as odd. The shipments had been coming in for weeks, just one or two boxes every couple of days, but according to the manifests, they were all due to be shipped out at once tomorrow. Boston, Chicago, Washington, LA, every major city in the US was on the list, with only one or two boxes going to each. She signaled Steve with what she had found.

"All right, we can put a trace on everything, see where it's going. Have you found anything else?"

"Not much, most of it is all in Arabic, and I haven't exactly had a chance to become fluent in that language. One thing does stick out though. Any idea what Tabun is? It keeps getting mentioned here. Is that a city or something?"

She could here the panic in his voice when he responded. "How many boxes did you say were in there?"

"I don't know, maybe fifty or sixty. Why?"

"Tabun is a deadly nerve agent, used during the Iran/Iraq conflict. It can be released into the water supply, or released as a gas. Mild exposure is recoverable, but any great exposure, especially through inhalation or ingestion can prove fatal! That's why they are using the olives, to transport the stuff through customs! I think we have what we need, get out of there now!"

Shego quickly turned off the computer, but before she could leave the room, Drakken cut in on the frequency.

"I don't think you have time to get out of there. The target is coming back right now, and he's not alone. He's less than a block from your location!"

She heard Steve swear. "Damn it, why didn't the agents watching him let us know he was coming early."

"No idea. I only spotted them on satellite when they approached the building."

Shego had made it behind a couple of boxes when the retractable doors opened. She watched as a number of trucks, followed by a car, made their way into the building.

"Shego, sit tight. I'll have a Global Justice squad to your location in thirty minutes." She could hear the concern in his voice as he cut out, leaving her to watch the men as they piled out of the vehicles. There had to be at least thirty of them. Most were dressed in standard clothes, jeans and t-shirts, but she could see that they were all Arab. The pair that left the car though were dressed in full suits.

"Ladanya ishreen daqiqa hatta naza' malabishum wa natruk hathal makan. Asri' bidoun ta'kheer!" It was the one in the black suit that issued the orders, yelling it to all the other men.

While her Arabic was rusty, she had caught the gist of it. She tapped the mike again, whispering quietly. "Steve, I don't think we have time to wait. They're not going to be here that long!"

She tapped the earpiece, silencing it while Steve was trying to protest. The odds were not in her favour, even before their guns were taken into account, but she also knew that could work to her advantage. If the substance was as lethal as Steve had told her, she knew there was no way they would risk firing in here.

She ducked down further behind the boxes, staying as deep in the shadows as she could. She grabbed a couple small pieces of wood that was lying on the ground, and hoped it would work. The best chance was to isolate as many as she could and take them out quietly. With all their lifting, and the scraping of the boxes, it should cover up most of the noise. Now she just had to be patient.

Two of the men slowly approached her position. Most were still on the other side of the building, loading up the boxes closest to the door. When they were close enough, she tossed the wood against the wall, and heard the sharp thunk as it struck the wall.

"Hal sami'ta thalika?"

"Sami'ta matha?"

"La airif."

She watched as the men slowly approached her position. One stayed back, in front of the boxes, indicating to his partner to check it out. The man slowly worked around the boxes, and when Shego was sure he was out of sight of his partner, she struck. She jammed her fist into the back of his skull, grabbing him quickly before he fell, and dragging him back behind the boxes.

"Aziz?"

The next man waited a few seconds before he too went to check. Shego dispatched him just as easily. She peeked out to the rest, and still didn't really like the odds. They were also moving way too fast for her liking. They already had one truck fully loaded, and they were moving onto the second one. If she was going to have any chance to stop them, she had to move faster.

She ignited the flames on her hands, focusing on lowering the power so it would strike with force rather than burn. She had no desire to release any of the chemicals. With a quick sigh, she rose to her feet, running straight across the open area, unleashing her blasts at those not holding any of the boxes.

"Iben alqahba!"

She quickly took out the one that had yelled, and was among them before any had a chance to prepare. Shego became a blur of motion, lashing out in all directions, as she sought to take out as many as she could. A fist to one on the left, a quick kick to her right, she kept herself among as many of them as she could so that they couldn't get a bead on her. She had taken out about twelve of them before a sharp blow rung off the back of her head. She fell to her knees, and before she could recover, she was struck again.

Blackness enveloped her.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She awoke quickly, and found her arms held behind by two men. She was still on her knees, and could only look up as the man in the black suit smirked down at her.

"Ah, you awaken quickly. That is good. We can get information from you before we kill you!"

"You ain't getting shit from me!"

The man just smiled. "That's good, exactly what I wanted to hear, Shego. You see, I watched your battle with Monkey Fist, and you were most brave. I just wanted to see that defiant spark for myself." He cupped her chin in his hand, but she jerked away. A quick slap to the face brought her eyes defiantly back up to meet his. "You see my dear, I do so enjoy breaking that kind of spirit in my women. Pity I don't have time to enjoy the same with you!"

He pulled a revolver from his jacket, pointing the muzzle directly at her head.

"Farewell my dear!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – I apologize to anybody who speaks Arabic if I mangled the dialog. It's definitely not an easy language, which is why I only used a few phrases. Anyways, here's what was said.

"Ladanya ishreen daqiqa hatta naza' malabishum wa natruk hathal makan. Asri' bidoun ta'kheer!"

We've got 20 minutes to strip this place down and get out of here. No slacking!

"Hal sami'ta thalika?"

You hear anything?

"Sami'ta matha?"

Hear what?

"La airif."

I'm not sure.

"Iben alqahba!"

Since this is only rated T, I can't quite reveal what he said! Lol! Maybe if I up to R.

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

mattb3671 – Yeah, I was going to make this a straight up story, but then I watched the episode with Motor Ed and Drakken, and just knew I had to add Mrs. Lipsky! By the time I'm done this though, I might have to up the rating to R, just so I can handle Shego and Barkin properly. After all, any relationship with her definitely doesn't rate a PG-13!

aoeu () – Yeah, I loved that line!

Mobius97 – Yeah, I enjoyed that chapter. A little humour, a little seduction, while moving the plot forward and establishing the characters as people. And as for the cold shower, those things can really come in handy! Especially when you room with a hot blond during college, who is also dating your best friend, and tends to leave the bathroom in just a towel on occasion! Very much came in handy!

Campy – Yeah, I'm having fun with this story. Be even more fun when the combat is over and the action starts!

MrDrP – That tension takes a back seat for a couple chapters, but it will be back soon!

Matri – Ah come one, I'm being nice! You don't need those pitchforks!

Worker72 – Everyone keeps mentioning DNAmy, and I have some plans for her very shortly. Just not in this tale right now.

Lil-Lyon – I thought so too, glad you're enjoying!

Seamus Dubh – Ah, I will be going into that very shortly, and it should play an important part in the characterizations. But for now, let's continue to see how Shego and Steve play together!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Don't people know that when it's you're day off, you don't want to work? I was hoping to put together a multi-chappie day today, and don't even get to start on this until 11:30 at night and finished it in the morning. Oh well, I should have more chances to write now that I'm getting the hang of the new schedule. And just to warn, I went to an M rating, to give myself more freedom. This chapter will contain some graphic violence and sexual situations. Viewer discretion is advised!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 5

I just had to play the God damned hero, didn't I? A month ago, I would have just walked away from this, but now, here I fucking am, a gun pointed at my head, and all I've got running through my head is some freaking O Boys song! I swear, if I get out of this, I am going to give Stoppable a serious beating for talking me into this!

Shego looked up to see the smiling face of the man who was going to kill her, and sneered up at him.

"Any final words?"

"Yeah, go to hell!"

The loud sound that followed caused her to wince and close her eyes. She expected any number of sensations, but the lack of pain caused her to open her eyes. The sight before her shocked her.

Everyone was standing around, looking at their leader, shock evident on their faces, as they stared at the bloody stump that had been the man's gun hand. Mohammad had evidently already gone into shock, as all he could do was stare at the remains of his hand, blood spurting forth. All was silent for about two seconds, the only thing disturbing the silence was the steady beating of the man's blood as it hit the floor, and then he screamed, as the pain from the exposed and shattered nerve endings reached his brain. Two more shots rang out, and Shego could see the blossoms of blood expand on the chests of two more men, before they were roughly thrown back from the impact.

"Shego, get your ass in gear! This is not a family barbeque!"

Shego snapped out of it, quickly igniting her hands, extending the fire as far up her arms as she could, eliciting screams from the men holding her arms. When she felt the pressure lessen, she jerked herself up, and threw herself at the nearest cluster of men. The warehouse became a sea of chaos, as Shego took advantage of the distraction. She quickly dispatched five more terrorists before they managed to comport themselves, and when she saw the guns being drawn, she dove for cover behind a couple of boxes. Steve, ducked low, just glanced at her before she dove for cover. She saw the large rifle in his hands, and just glared at him.

"What the hell were you doing firing that thing in here? You do know what would have happened if you had hit even one of those bottles, don't you?"

Barkin just grinned. "Yes, a very painful death. That's why I made sure, on the very slim chance I missed, that there was no way I would hit anything. Oh, and you're welcome!"

Shego just growled at him. "So what's the plan now? I still count at least twenty guys out there, and while they're not shooting at us right now, they can still take us down with sheer numbers!"

"Well, we bought ourselves some time, so our backup should be here in about four minutes. Think you can last that long?"

Shego just smiled at him. "Stamina's never been a problem for me. Patience however, that's another story!"

With that, Shego threw herself over the boxes, carefully aiming her blasts away from any of the remaining boxes. There weren't many targets to go for, most huddled near the chemicals to prevent fire coming down on them, but there were enough to inflict some casualties on the men. Nothing fatal, but they wouldn't be getting up any time soon. As she leapt across the room, she made sure to keep herself placed near the boxes herself. She heard a couple shots ring out, but heard brief yelling to cease fire. Satisfied that she had taken out all the stragglers she could, she dove back to cover. She landed a bit awkwardly, and impacted heavily against one of the boxes. She cringed when she heard the glass inside, but sighed lightly when she didn't hear shattering.

Shego looked up at Steve and smiled. "Six more down, and I probably bought us at least two more minutes."

Steve just shook his head, and peeked out from his cover. "Well, at least these guys aren't complete fanaticals. I half expected they'd try releasing this stuff now, just to prevent capture. That should work in our favour!"

A loud explosion echoed through the room, and Shego caught a glimpse of one of the steel cargo doors coming off it's mooring. Soldiers, in full military gear and vests, wielding rather large sub-machine guns, came pouring through the opening. A brief few seconds of chaos ensued, followed by some brief shooting, and Shego poked her head out from their cover. The terrorists were lowering their weapons, and each man was quickly bound and taken away.

When Shego stood, she instantly felt over a dozen guns pointing her way. "Settle down boys. I'm one of the white hats today!"

A couple of the soldiers made a move towards her, but stopped when Steve stepped out. "Agent Barkin, Global Justice. She's with me, and we're the ones that brought you in."

A cursory look to their superior, and they backed off. Steve automatically went into soldier mode himself, issuing orders and selecting particular prisoners for interrogation. Shego just sat back, watching him work. When the prisoners had been carted away, Steve walked up to her.

"You did a good job. I'm a little surprised you didn't wait for backup though. It's not something your psych profile predicted would be normal behavior for you."

"Yeah, I'm just full of surprises. Can we get out of here now?"

Steve just looked at her briefly, and noticed the brief shuffling of her feet, the set of her face. "Yeah, we can get out of here. Local agents will be handling the interrogations, so there's nothing we need to stick around for."

Shego just turned quickly, walking from the warehouse, and Steve walked quickly up behind, following her out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego lay back in her bed, confusion evident. _Why the hell did I do that? I've never been the self-sacrificing type, even in my hero days. And now, twice in two weeks, I throw myself into a dangerous situation, one I am likely to get very hurt or killed doing. I mean, the thing with Monkey Fist was personal, but this? What the hell is wrong with me? Stoppable must have gotten to me, that's all there is to it!_

_And Steve… he saved my life tonight! Five seconds more, and I would have been a smear they would be forced to clean up. I mean, even he told me to wait, and while I don't usually listen to anyone that is one order I generally follow! What the hell is wrong with me? Do I have some kind of death wish or something?_

_Damn, too much tension to sleep. I need to get rid of some of this energy…_

Shego threw something on quickly, and left her room. She was walking down the hallway, intent on hitting the gym, when she heard slight snoring emanating from one of the bedrooms. A smile quickly crossed her face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve looked down at Shego, resplendent in all her naked glory. Her chest heaved in time with his as he slowly caressed her exotic skin. He started placing small kisses up and down her arms and neck, listening as her breath came back in short gasps from the intimate contact. One hand was carefully kneading the twin globes, while his other made its way down to her firm, supple backside. She moaned, and Steve knew he had found the right spot.

He felt a hand fondling him, and smiled. Shego leaned in, nibbling quickly on his ear. She pulled back slightly, and he could feel her hot breath, almost caressing his ear.

"Steve… time to wake up!"

Steve's eyes opened, and he almost regretted it. Half asleep, he failed to notice the presence in the room, that is until he realized he could still feel the pressure on his groin, a slight stroking that felt exactly like in his dream. His eyes opened wide, and he could make out the figure in the darkness. It was unmistakable!

"Shego… what… why…?"

Shego just leaned in, a sly smile on her face. "I had a little tension to work out, and you were closer than the gym was. Nice to see you got this ready for me!"

Steve raised his head slightly, and could see her hand moving under the covers, slowly stroking him to ever increasing hardness.

"Shego… I don't think this is such a good idea. Co-workers dating never turns out well, and I really don't think…"

Shego just laughed, halting him mid-speech, her hand never stopping its motions. "Steve, I'm not looking for a relationship here, let alone any kind of commitment. I told you, I had some tension to work out, and this should do nicely!"

Shego quickly flipped the covers over, exposing his naked waist to the cool air. Steve marveled that she had been able to work his shorts down and off without him waking, and quickly realized just how tired he had been. All thoughts of sleep disappeared though as she increased the tempo, and he couldn't help letting out a small moan.

"Shego… really… we shouldn't be doing this."

Shego just bent lower, the smile never leaving her face. "Hmm… you need a little more convincing, do you?" She lowered herself down his body, allowing her breath to trail over his body as she moved lower. Goosebumps rose on the exposed skin, and all he could do was watch, no strength at all in him to try and fight this.

She slowed the tempo of her hand, and Steve lifted his head to see what was going on. He looked up just in time to see her engulf the head in her mouth, and his head fell back as the sensations reached him, causing him to arch upward for more contact. Shego began slowly, sucking lightly on the head, and then running her tongue up and down the shaft. After about five minutes of this, she stopped.

"I guess you're not going to protest further?" Shego chuckled as she removed her robe. Before he could say anything, she moved on top of him, straddling him, and she quickly felt him penetrate her. He slid in easily, considering how worked up she was. She sank down slowly, enjoying the sensations as he slowly filled her. When she he was fully engulfed within her, she began to move, slowly at first, and than with ever increasing speed.

Steve's eyes were closed as he enjoyed the sensations. It had been some time for him, having to deal with so much keeping an eye on Team Possible, that he had never had time for much of a relationship with a woman. Now, here was this gorgeous, amazingly intelligent woman who, despite her words earlier, obviously liked him in some way. All thoughts of breaking the rules and not dating co-workers vanished as he reached his hand up to cup her heaving breasts, tweaking the nipple as best he could while she moved on top of him.

When Shego slowed, Steve took the initiative. With a quick twist of his hips, he rolled her over before she could react. He began driving into her, and now it was her turn to moan. He quickly lowered his head, taking first one nipple into his mouth and then the other, alternating the suckling of her breasts in time with his strokes into her. She arched herself up to meet him, and their movements became an erotic dance, undulating and pulsing to their own personal beat.

When she cried out, having achieved orgasm, she clamped down on him, and that was all he needed as well. Their cries of pleasure echoed through the room as all motion stopped, simply enjoying the sensations their act had wrought. With one final pulse, Steve collapsed on top of her, and he quickly rolled over beside her.

Panting like a dog, staring up at the ceiling, it was some time before Steve could collect himself enough to talk. "That… that was… Shego?"

Steve glanced over, and saw instantly that she was asleep. He smiled to himself as he got up. Throwing on his shorts again, he got back into bed, throwing one arm over her shoulder, holding her close.

"Goodnight… Susan." Steve closed his eyes, marveling at how warm her body felt next to his, and he slowly crossed over into sleep.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – OK, you can see why this story went right to M, don't you! I felt a need to push a few boundaries in this one, got a little mattb inspired, you know! I wasn't too sure how far to push it, so I tried to watch my wording just a little bit, since I'm trying for M and not X. Hope you enjoyed!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Campy – Yes, Shego's been a bad girl, especially after this chapter, and Stevie might be just the man to dish out her… punishment!

mattb3671 – Oh man, I know you could handle Shego, you'd just never be able to post the story here at all, no matter what the rating is!

MrDrP – Yeah, it's the personal that I'm really enjoying writing in this story, though the professional keeps the plot going.

J-Dawg – Yeah, I was just thinking about why Barkin was always there, and why he was always riding them in particular.

Worker72 – As you can see, she did.


	6. Chapter 6

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Yeah, wasn't exactly garden-variety smuff, but it did in a pinch. Hope everyone enjoyed it.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 6

"Your kidneys have shown remarkable improvement. I see no reason to keep you overnight any further, but I would like you here on a weekly basis for continual check-ups and physical therapy."

"Thank you Doctor."

Drew Lipsky levered himself quickly into his wheelchair, taking care not to bang the casts on his legs against anything. When he had first gotten the chair, he had tried to move too quickly, and the pain that had followed when he had smacked his legs on the unforgiving metal had been excruciating. He settled himself in, carefully laying his blanket over himself. It covered most of the injuries, though little could be done to hide everything. The eye patch over his left eye still bothered him somewhat, as did the lack of depth perception, but he was adapting. After all, adapting was what he did. No matter how many failures he faced, he always pushed on from them, always moved forward. He had to!

He tucked his damaged left hand under the blanket, and with his right started up the motorized wheelchair. He didn't like being pushed around, and had gotten a hold of the motorized one just this morning. It gave him much more freedom, not having to rely on anyone to get around. A last look at the room he had been spending his nights the last two weeks, and Drew wheeled himself out of there. When he got to the main floor, he had been expecting to find Shego waiting for him, as she had been most mornings since everything had happened. Instead, he found his mother there, a smile on her face, as she stood beside the large van, holding the door open for him.

"Mother, you really didn't have to come get me. Shego usually handles this."

"Nonsense! That poor girl could use a morning to herself, considering how late she was out last night. Besides, this gives me a chance to talk to my little Drewbie!"

Drew's eyes just rolled. "Mother, could you not call me Drewbie? I'm not a child anymore!"

"Oh, I know you're all grown up, but I'm your mother, and you'll always be my little boy."

Drew just grumbled as he lifted himself up, getting into the passenger seat. He was about to tell his mother to get help putting the chair in the back of the van, and was surprised to see her angle the thing in, quickly and cleanly. She hopped into the driver's seat, starting the vehicle, and they pulled off down the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve's eyes slowly opened, and instantly noticed that she was gone. Sometime during the night, Shego had left, deftly tucking a pillow under his arm so as not to wake him. Normally, he would have woken to any kind of movement, but that underscored just how tired he must have been. It had been some time since he had been in the field, and about as long since his… later activity.

It was hard to describe just what exactly had happened last night. She had said she didn't want a relationship, that it was just sex, but that wasn't what it had felt like. When it's just sex, there isn't that… that fire, at least not usually. He'd had those kind of relationships before, on his many different excursions around the world, and none of them had felt like that. There had to be more to it, and Steve wasn't even sure if he knew what his own mind and body were telling him, let alone trying to interpret how she was feeling.

He rose quickly, stretching a few times, and slowly got dressed. A few minutes later, he was in the kitchen, preparing breakfast. He might not have Stoppable's skill with the skillet, but when it came to the basics, nobody could top Steve Barkin. A quick glance at the clock showed him that Drakken would be arriving soon enough, and set out to work. His thoughts remained a turbulent mess though, as thoughts of the woman residing in the compound, two doors down from him, kept passing through his mind. When it came to matters of discipline or military precision or even cooking, Steve knew where he stood, able to analyze a situation and respond. But relationships… that was never something that he could work through very well. They were always so confusing and strange to him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Drewbie… Drew… please, talk to me."

"There's nothing to talk about, Mother. I'm fine!"

Gertrude Lipsky pulled the van over instantly, braking sharply and forcing Drew to put on his good hand to stop his momentum. When he looked over at his mother, he saw the sheer determination on her face as she just looked at him.

"Mother… we really should get going. Evil doesn't stop itself you know… well, not always anyways. They could probably use my help planning out the next mission or something."

"Drew Theodore Lipsky, we are not moving from this spot until you tell me what I want to know!"

"Mother, I don't want to talk about it."

Her expression softened, and she placed a comforting hand on his shoulder. "Drew, it's all right to be upset about what happened to you, but you can't keep it bottled up like this, acting as if nothing is wrong. I know you don't want anyone to see you hurting like this, but you have to talk about it!"

"I can't talk about it!"

"Please, Honey, just tell me why you can't."

"BECAUSE I WAS WEAK!" Drew's head dropped to his chest, all anger and frustration disappearing, as his mother sat beside him, a small tear running down her cheek. "I was weak… I've always been weak. I've always hidden from my problems, or tried some elaborate scheme to make them go away. I always hid from my responsibilities, laying the blame on others. I never realized just how weak I really was until… until he did this to me."

"Drew, there was nothing you could have done to stop him. He was stronger than you. You don't have to be the strongest person there is, it just isn't healthy to think that way."

"That's… that's not what I'm talking about. I know there was nothing I could have done to stop him. It's just…" The tears were freely flowing down his face now, as all control, all the barriers he had put up for himself came crashing down. "When he was… hurting me, I begged him. I begged him to stop, and he wouldn't. And when the pain… when the pain got to be too much… I begged him to hurt Shego instead. She's like a daughter to me, one of the few people who ever stuck with me. I saved her when she was on the streets, and the first thing I do is offer her up to this madman to hurt. He just… he just laughed at me, he told me she was dead. That was when I thought… when I wished… she was still alive, so she could take this for me, to be hurt instead of me!"

The silence was broken only by the sound of sobbing, as Gertrude could think of nothing to say to try and console her distraught son. It was a few minutes before Drew was able to get himself under control.

"That's why I have to be so strong right now… for her. She blames herself, and if I can try to make things as normal as they were, to try and give her something better, maybe… just maybe… I can make up for my weakness. She deserves a decent life, and I almost ruined that for her, with my crazy schemes." Drew wiped the tears from his eyes, sniffling slightly as he tried to regain his composure. "I… I had a lot of time to think as I lay in that hospital bed. I want to try and help her, help her be the person she needs to be. I don't even care about the lectures or money or any of that, not anymore. Those just help maintain the illusion of what I always wanted before. Power, prestige, glory, none of that means anything if it costs her life or who she could be. She… she's all that's important!"

Gertrude could only stare at her son, tears still wet in her eyes, as he just looked out the window, looking at nothing. "I… I had no idea."

Drew didn't turn, just continuing to stare out the window. When he spoke, it held none of the emotions that had been so predominant just a few short moments ago. "Can we go now? They are probably expecting me."

She didn't say a word as she quickly put the van in gear, and pulled out back onto the road.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve instantly noticed the lack of energy from Mrs. Lipsky when she entered the room, following in behind her son. The same exuberant woman he had met seemed gone from the person who almost shuffled in. Drakken on the other hand seemed his normal self, a half smile on his face as he wheeled up to the table.

"Ohhh… you made breakfast!" Drew wheeled up to his plate, savouring the smell. "Mmm… smells scrumdidilyumptious!"

Steve kept his eye on Mrs. Lipsky, as she made no move to sit down, just standing there watching her son. "Mrs. Lipsky, would you care to join us? I did make enough for everyone."

She seemed to snap up from her trance, pausing a moment to look at him. "No thank you dear, I don't seem to be very hungry."

Steve just frowned, as he picked his own empty plate up and turned to put it in the sink. Drew smirked when he saw the scratch marks on the back of his neck.

"So… Agent Barkin… I assume you and Shego are all right after last nights little… escapade?"

If he caught on to what Drew had said, it didn't show. "Yes, the mission went well, and there are no significant injuries."

Drew took another look at him, almost sizing him up, before turning back to his mother. "Mother, could you give me and Agent Barkin a moment? We need to discuss some… sensitive matters."

"Of course dear, I'll just go clean up that big meeting room of yours. I swear, you children can make such a mess at times."

"That's not really necessary Mrs. Lipsky."

She just waved her hand at him. "Oh pshaw, it's the least I can do, since I'll be staying here to take care of my little Drewbie here!"

Drew just groaned. "Mother, I've asked you not to call me that. I'm a grown-up now!"

She just leaned in, giving his cheeks a quick pinch. "But you'll always be my little Drewbie!"

Steve didn't notice the faint smile on his face when he looked up at his mother. She smiled as well, pausing to look at him briefly before turning and leaving the way she came.

Drew sat and watched her leave, and waited until she was out of sight before turning back to Steve. "Agent Barkin, what I was talking about before did not involve the mission."

An almost guilty look crossed his face as he stood stiffly, his eyes never leaving Drew's. "I don't know what you're talking about."

Drew just grinned, a grin reminiscent of the many times he had Kim Possible as a prisoner. "It is blatantly obvious you got… freaky with Shego last night…" Drew allowed the man in front of him a chance to breath as Steve began coughing. "And while I don't make decisions for her, let's just say I am very… protective of her. She is a grown woman, and can make her own decisions, but she never did have a proper chance to… grow up so to speak. She lost her parents at an early age, and never really did have much of a chance to be a teenager. She's also never had a serious relationship as far as I can tell, at least not in the years I've known her. Now, I understand she probably initiated the whole thing, that is the way she tends to… do this, but I don't know if she considered the whole ramifications of starting a relationship with a co-worker, though I am sure she insisted that this was not the start of one. Since she is not here, I can only assume she is in her room right now, feeling very confused about what she has done, about what she will do next."

Drew let that hang out there a moment, allowing Steve a chance to absorb what had been said. He watched the man before him, and could see understanding on his face, and Drew felt some relief. "Now, to the point of all this. I understand she probably doesn't know what she wants right now, but if you hurt her in any way, I will see you suffer. I may be stuck in this chair, but I can come up with over eight hundred methods off the top of my head."

Steve took a step closer to him, anger evident on his face. "Are you threatening me?"

Drew raised a hand defensively in front of him, as if to wave off an advance. "No, no, not threatening. This is a promise! After all, how would you feel if someone hurt… say… one of your little Pixies? I think you would feel the same way I do if someone were to hurt Shego."

Steve just stared at him, a look of surprise on his face. "How did you…"

Drew just waved at him. "Not important. After all, I am a resourceful man, and it is public record. I do hope we have an understanding though?"

Steve just stared at him, his eyes narrowing slightly. "I understand."

Drew just smiled. "Good to hear!" He quickly wheeled away, heading right for the door, pausing briefly to look back at Steve. "And for the record, I do approve. Try to make her happy. Excellent breakfast by the way, you'll have to tell me what you added to the eggs, they were excellent!"

Steve just shook his head as he stared after Drew. Things were definitely getting interesting around here, and they were only going to get more so as the day went on.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well, we have just had a look into the psyche of Drew Lipsky. While I really enjoy the whole Shego/Barkin paradigm, I felt Drew needed to be fleshed out a little further as well

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Campy – Yeah, but you have to consider. He had just woken up, he was already attracted to her, and she… halted his protests pretty damn quick there. And yeah, I guess it wasn't so much smuff as smut, but like you said, this is Shego. Just… don't count out the chance for smuff just yet.

Lil-Lyon – Well, you just saw what Drakken thought. Personally, I had fun going M.

mattb3671 – Oh yeah, I fully enjoyed it! The fact that it was Shego who crashed first… just thought it was something that would happen with her. As for Steve, I always saw him with a good heart, just very gruff on the outside. Look forward to plenty more smuff in some of the upcoming stories, as well as some more here!

MrDrP – Oh come on, I don't always leave it at a cliffie… well, not all the time. Besides, this story will now deal more with inter-personal than action, since this is only supposed to be a short story. Probably only have two or three chapters left right now.

Worker72 – Yeah, that would be funny. I might have to use that at some point.


	7. Chapter 7

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Bonnie's Curse, most likely because of the tie-in from Twists, had just jumped over the 10,000 hit mark as well before the reset. Again, just want to thank everyone who is reading my stories! Now, I'm very happy to come back to this story, as it is quite different, yet so similar (from this point on anyways) to Twists, but is also much more… adult… then the other one was, which is fun.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 7

Shego lay on her bed, looking up at the ceiling, the frown on her face having been locked in place for several hours. Her mind was a mass of confusion as she tried to process the events of last night. She had enjoyed it, much more than she thought possible, but that wasn't the problem. The problem was when she woke up so early in the morning. When she had struggled awake, eyes bleary, she remembered the first thing she had thought as she felt Steve's strong arm gently cradling her against him, his smell strong to her nose. She remembered feeling safe… and loved! When she realized where her thoughts had brought her, she had left his room as fast as she could without waking him, almost running back to her room.

Now she lay there, staring at the ceiling, unable to return to her elusive sleep as she tried to comprehend how she felt. _This is why I never spend the night, it creates way too many problems! _She hadn't spent the night with a guy since… Jason, and she didn't quite understand why she had done it this time either, but she had been so tired, with the mission and the… post-mission activities.

_And now these bloody thoughts are running through my head. I really don't need the headaches of a relationship right now, I really don't. It leads to nothing but trouble, especially with this guy belonging to Global Justice. What the hell was I thinking in the first place anyways!_

Shego buried her head in her pillow, hoping against hope that it would stifle the thoughts running rampant through her brain.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Gertrude Lipsky found her son in front of the computer terminal, his eyes glued to some techno mumbo-jumbo that lay on the screen. She stood back and watched as his hands flew across the keys, bringing up screens almost faster than she could possible see. Almost with a flourish, he tapped one final key and sat back. She could almost sense the smug look on her little Drew's face. The screen remained steady for a few moments more, and than another screen popped up, showing a young, black boy, slightly overweight, an almost look of awe stretched across his face.

"Drakken… this is just amazing! If you patented this, you could make millions! This hover technology is just fascinating. I've never been able to properly reproduce the effect your vehicles have, every time I tried the results were… not exactly spectacular. But based on these formulas, you could actually design personal hover packs that would allow an individual the same abilities your hover car had."

Drakken's face lit up a bit before it faded again. "It would at that, though I haven't been able to make them personal size yet. The best I've been able to do is an individual sized platform so far. Every attempt at a personal sized one has failed. That's why I brought this to you Wade, so we could collaborate on it together, see if we can get a working model up and running. Oh… and it's just Drew now by the way."

Gertrude could see the small smile on his face before she saw his eyes widen slightly. "Umm… Dra… Drew, there's someone behind you."

Drew wheeled around, but smiled when he saw who was standing behind him. "Don't worry Wade, it's just my mother. Can I get back to you in a little bit?"

Wade just nodded. "No problem. Just call me when you get the chance."

The screen went dark, and Drew returned the smile that his mother had. "Can I help you with anything Mother?"

Gertrude just shook her head. "No, I'm sorry I interrupted your work. I was just hoping we could… talk a bit more."

Drew's smile disappeared, and he turned back to the screen. "I… don't really want to talk about it anymore."

"I just… I just want to know… was I a bad mother? Is that why you became a villain? I mean, I know it was tough growing up without a father…"

Drew wheeled as quickly as he could, a pained look on his face as he stared into the tear filled eyes of his mother. "No, it was never you! You were the best mother anyone could ever ask for. I was… I was stupid and weak. I let all the kids at school get to me, let them hurt me. You were… you had nothing to do with my mistakes!"

"But why couldn't you come to me with this? Why did you hide it from me? I could have helped you!"

Drew wheeled closer, and pulled her into a hug, holding her close, trying in vain to stop the tears from flowing. "I didn't want to hurt you. I wanted you to be proud of me. Everything you did for me, working two jobs, giving up your own life for me… I wanted to make you proud of me. That's why I didn't tell you, I didn't want to drag you into this… I didn't want you to be ashamed of me!"

She just squeezed him tighter. "I could never be ashamed of you. You're my son, and I love you!"

They held each other in silence a moment longer before Drew pulled back a little. "So… when did you…"

"Learn that you were trying to take over the world?"

Drew just smiled lightly. "Yeah."

"I've known for a while. I just… I just always hoped you'd find your way back from that. Just like you have now. I'm so proud of you Drewbie. I always knew you could be a good person if you wanted to be. I just… I just love you so much, and I just want you to be happy!"

Drew pulled her close again, hugging her tight. "I love you too Mom!" He smiled as he pulled back a bit. "And please don't call me Drewbie"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve sat in the kitchen, glaring almost angrily between the clock on the wall and the doorway that led to the bedrooms. Finally, with a final look at the clock, he rose to his feet, grabbing his briefcase, heading for the control room. When he got there he saw Drakken and Wade conversing over the computer screens. Wade nodded in his direction as he moved to stand behind Drakken, the formally evil genius turning to glance up at him.

"Wade, you got anything you need me to "drop off" with Team Possible?"

Wade just shook his head. "Nothing right now, but Drew and me are working on something that could really help the team out, as well as something Shego might be able to use."

Steve nodded lightly, averting his gaze briefly at the mention of the green hued woman. "Keep me apprised of that. Anything else?"

Wade seemed to fidget briefly in his seat. "Well, to be honest, I really don't like lying to them. I mean, it's one thing if they don't know you're the one who drops off their gadgets, but don't you think…"

Steve's face hardened as he interrupted the young man. "You know why they can't know for now, especially with Possible still out of action. Believe me, they'll know everything when the time is right." He glanced between Wade and Drew for a moment before continuing. "And I'd appreciate if Shego didn't know about it either! I understand you telling Drakken about this, as you two will need to work together, but she doesn't at this time. Am I understood?"

Wade slumped slightly in his seat, defeat evident on his features. Drakken however seemed almost pleased. "Agent Barkin, you have nothing to worry about."

Steve looked at him curiously, interest piqued, but let the matter drop for now. "Good, now I need to speak with Drakken briefly."

Wade nodded again. "No problem, interruptions seem to be the order of the day. Call me later!"

Steve waited for the screen to go dark before turning to Drew. "I have to head to the school to resume my initial assignment. I managed to call off yesterday because of everyone settling in and the mission, but I can't afford to go slack with the end of the assignment approaching in a few months. Could you… could you let Shego know I need to speak with her when I get back?"

Drew nodded, a trace of the smile remaining as he looked up at Steve. "I can tell her, but no guarantee she'll listen to me. After all, I usually try to stay out of Shego's… extracurricular activities."

"Fine."

Steve turned to leave getting to the door before Drew's voice stopped him. "Oh, Agent Barkin, I was just thinking, I do have an idea that might help you take your mind off your… recent troubles."

Steve just turned slowly, eyes almost glaring into Drew. "And what would that be?"

Drew just grinned. "Well, tonight is Friday night, and I always go sing karaoke on Friday night…"

"I don't sing!"

Drew just raised his hands in a defensive manner. "And far be it from me to force you to. It's just… my mother has her bridge night tonight, and I really don't want to have to ask Shego after everything she has done for me. I thought it might be good for you to get out. They have sports on the televisions, as well as pool." Drew could see the uncertainty on Steve's faced, and pressed the issue home. "Drinks will be on me?"

Steve grunted under his breath. "Fine… I guess it won't hurt to give you a lift."

"Thank you Agent Barkin!" Drew watched as Steve, mumbling under his breath, quickly left. Turning back to the computer, he smiled. "Phase one of my scheme is now complete! Heheheheha!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego glanced at the clock again and noticed it was already the afternoon. _I must have dozed off for a bit there._ After a quick shower, she made her way to the kitchen, intent on grabbing a cup of coffee. When she got there, she saw Drew and his mother sitting at the table, polishing off what appeared to be stew of some sort. Both smiled when she came into the room, and Shego just rolled her eyes.

"Any coffee made? I'm dying without my caffeine fix."

Gertrude Lipsky just smiled at her as she picked her now empty bowl up, depositing it in the sink. "Of course Dearie, I always keep some on hand for my Drewb… Drew. He can't get enough of the stuff."

Shego quickly followed the line of her pointing hand, locating the pot. Grabbing a cup out of the cupboard, she poured herself a cup and moved to sit down. Gertrude seemed to linger over her shoulder, watching her sip her drink.

"Dear, do you want something to eat? There's plenty of stew left over."

Shego just shook her head. "No thanks, this will get me through the day."

"But Dearie, you really should eat something. You're so skinny, you look like you're about to waste away!"

Drew just grinned. "Yes Shego, you really should eat something."

Shego just glared at him before deciding just giving in would take less energy than arguing. "Fine."

Gertrude moved quickly, and promptly placed a steaming bowl in front of her. She stood there until Shego took a bite, and grinned in satisfaction. "I'm going to do some laundry. If anyone wants anything done, just put your basket by the door, and I'll take care of it!"

"Thank you Mother!"

Gertrude left the room, her mind on her tasks ahead, allowing Shego the opportunity to glare again at Drew. "Momma's boy!"

Drew mockingly raised his hand to his chest, the look of shock on his face ruined by the big grin. "Shego, that's not nice. Besides, I know you like the attention she's giving you."

Shego just smirked at him, but didn't answer him. Taking another bite, she smiled a little. "You know, this isn't half bad!"

The two remained silent for a moment, as Shego, hungrier than she thought, quickly polished off the bowl in front of her. When she was done, Drew put a smile on his face, leaning in slightly. "You know Shego, tonight is Friday nig…"

Her spoon dropped with a clatter. "I am not going to karaoke with you!"

"But Shego, it's tradition! Besides, Agent Barkin wants to spend the whole day hereworking on reports when he gets back and my mother has her bridge night. I need someone to bring me back, and I figured you could stand to get out of here for a little while, what with what's going on between you two."

Shego's hand flared to life, the fire dancing across her knuckles. "What exactly did you hear?"

Drew looked a little worried as he responded. "Nothing, I swear! I just… I just picked up a bit of tension from him this morning as he was leaving. Besides, drinks will be on me! I'll even give you my credit card to pick up some new outfits!"

Shego let the fire disipitate as she contemplate his offer. "Fine, I'll meet you there. I'm going to work out for a bit, but when I finish, you better have that credit card ready to go for me!"

Drew just smiled. "Of course!"

He watched her head for the gym, and his smile broadened, becoming almost malicious. "Phase two is now complete! This will be my most diabolical scheme ever!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Well… this is… OK, I know what you're thinking… karaoke? Believe me, there is a purpose to it! Just 2 more chapters left folks, and I hope to get them done soon!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

mattb3671 – I kept his talk with Steve light, but that talk earlier with his mother just really underscored how serious he could be. As for Gertrude… it just seemed to fit her. She seems like a Gertrude. Hmm… and I wasn't quite able to return the favour you granted me so many times in reading DTMM? Guess I'll have to try a little harder!

MrDrP – It was definitely something that needed doing. After all, that kind of thing changes a person, but so far he had seemed almost himself. Showing why was important. As for that look, that is exactly what I was picturing when I wrote that!

Seamus Dubh – Do you really think she didn't have some idea what her son has been up to? Think about it, it's kind of obvious that he wasn't what he said he was. Maybe she didn't want to face the truth and played along? Maybe she just prayed her son would change on his own, hoping he would find his way? Either way, she's confronted him now.

Intrepidwarriors – Almost no one has, it's not something you see very often. But I read The Chrysanthemum and the Sword by Charles Gray, and he had the two of them working together. They had a good chemistry and interplay, and it got me thinking, so when I decided to do this little story, I just had to get them together.

Campy – Well, he was only comparing how Steve would react to someone hurting one of "his" kids to how he would react if Shego got hurt. Gotta admit though, that would be a very disturbing image… or maybe an interesting one… tight outfit… playing up the innocent angle… hmmm… OK, my mind's out of the gutter now.

Worker72 – Well, it will end soon, but maybe I can do a second one soon.

chao-hellsing – No idea who Brock Sampson is, but thanks for reviewing.

MORE? – I think it can be quite fun! And as for Drakken and Shego, let's just say they have a… complicated relationship.

I'd also like to thank Pwn Master Paladin, charizardag, Titanwolf, Matri, SHADOW ANGUS, Akemi, the Desert Fox, momike, Ace Ian Combat, Worker72, mattb3671, G-Go, and MrDrP for their reviews of The Twists and Turns of Love!


	8. Chapter 8

I don't own a thing, Disney does. What do you think Drakken could be scheming? I know most of you suspect, but I don't like to make things too obvious. Besides, Drakken is warped in most of his schemes, and I don't think he'd settle for the easy route!

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 8

Fridays at a high school was always a study in mass panic, especially at then end of the day. When that final bell rang, there was no force on earth that could stop hundreds of rampaging students as they all made for the doors in their bid to escape their bondage for a few days of slack and sloth. Normally, Steve Barkin would be right there in the middle, handing out detention to some of the more rowdy students while trying to direct the flow of traffic in as organized a manner as possible. Today though, he just stood against one wall, his thoughts on something far different than misbehaving teens.

It had taken Bonnie far longer to find Mr. Barkin than she had thought. His normal booming voice could normally be heard over the din of noise, allowing anyone who actually sought out the man an easy means of finding him. Today, she actually had to go looking, and when she almost passed him by in the hall, she was surprised. He was just standing there, looking out over the milling students without actually seeing any of them. Shoving her way past a couple of students breaking for the door, she made her way beside him.

"Mr. Barkin? Mr. Barkin?"

Steve blinked, and looked down towards the sound of the voice. "Something I can help you with Rockwaller?"

Bonnie cupped her hands over her mouth, hoping to make her voice louder in a vain attempt to be heard better. "I was hoping I could talk to you about some of the plans I have for prom!"

Steve looked out over the throng briefly, before returning his gaze towards Bonnie. "Fine, my office in ten minutes!"

Bonnie watched as his gaze returned to the mass of students exiting the building, and she headed back for her locker, wondering just what it was that was bothering him so much that he'd give up his usual routine of doling out yelling and punishment.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_What the hell was I thinking… getting intimate with someone I'm supposed to be watching? I should have stopped her right there and then, but no, I have to let my baser instincts take over. When I see her again, I'll just tell her that, and that will be the end of it, simple as that!_

"… and I really think the colour scheme I've devised will work great! Plum is so the in colour this season, and even though it costs a little bit more, I think… Mr. Barkin? Are you listening to me?"

Steve turned quickly as he felt a hand on his arm. He hadn't realized he had been staring out the window while caught up in his thoughts, and he almost panicked when he felt Bonnie touch him. For some time, ever since finding out about Bonnie's abilities, he had made sure to try and keep his distance, to try and maintain some distance from her in the off chance she picked up a vision about him engaging in activities that it was better she not know about yet. When he saw the look on Bonnie's face as she quickly stepped back, almost as if burned, he knew she had picked up something that she shouldn't have. _This whole situation with Shego has got me so messed up it might have cost me my cover!_

Steve turned, motioning for Bonnie to sit. After a moment's hesitation, she did so, a look of shock still evident on her face. He decided to try and play it cool, hoping that she hadn't seen anything… compromising. "I apologize Ms. Rockwaller. I am dealing with some… personal issues that I'd rather not discuss."

"I wouldn't either if I was sleeping with Shego." She had muttered it quietly under her breath, and it would have gone unheard if Steve hadn't been straining to hear. He felt almost relieved that that was all she had picked up in their brief contact, and decided to take control of the situation.

"Pardon?"

Guilt rode over Bonnie's expression, and she sank back into the chair. "Nothing… nothing at all."

Steve smiled. "Good. Now, perhaps we can pick this up on Monday, when I have more time to give it the proper attention."

Bonnie nodded curtly. "Yes, sir."

Steve stood, and opened the door for her, making sure to stand back as she made to move past. "I'd also appreciate if no one else found out I was having… personal problems. I'm sure you understand!"

Bonnie eyed him curiously for a moment before nodding, and she left without another word. Steve shut the door and sat back down, intent on finishing some paperwork before the weekend. That was when a realization hit. _Rockwaller doesn't see the past, she's a precog. She only sees what is… going to happen…_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_I still can't believe I did that… I should know better. Fuck em and dump em as quick as possible, none of this attachment shit. Now I have to deal with someone I'm working with, and that just creates a whole shitload of headaches. Maybe he doesn't even think anything of it. I mean, I made it pretty clear that it was simply sex last night. He's been in the military, probably done that sort of thing a dozen times over. No reason to think he's even considering wanting a relationship. So… why can't I get it out of my mind?_

Shego took the top she had been looking at over to the counter, approaching the woman at the counter with a half smile.

The girl rang it up on her computer and smiled back. "Find everything you need?"

"Yeah, thanks."

The woman folded the shirt neatly before tucking it into a bag for her. "You know, I saw you in here a couple days ago, and just couldn't get over how familiar you seemed. Have you been on TV or something?"

Shego just smirked. "Something like that."

A voice behind her caused her to turn. "Hey Monique, how's my… Shego, what are you doing here?"

The grinning blond behind her hobbled in, cane in one hand to help balance in the walking cast, and a bag of take-out in the other. "Hey Stoppable, just picking up a few things on Dr. D's account. Sure you should be walking in that thing?"

Ron just grinned. "Hey, it's called a walking cast. Figure I might as well keep the name accurate." He looked behind Shego, and the look of concern on his face became evident. "Monique, are you all right?"

Shego turned to see the nice cashier she had been chatting with now had an almost look of fury etched in her features, as her eyes burned holes into Shego. "This… this BITCH is the one that's been giving my girl problems over the years? And you have the audacity to come into MY store as if nothing happened?"

Ron moved quickly to the counter, getting between Shego and Monique, as it didn't look like the counter would keep the two separated for much longer. "It's okay Monique, she's fighting on the side of the angels now!"

Shego just snickered at that, but Monique overheard it. "You think that's funny? I'll show you funny when I get my hands on your scrawny neck! Ron, you don't seriously think she's changed, do you, just cause she helped you out?"

"Monique, I can…"

"You know, the way you're acting, I'd almost think you were the one dating Princess. You don't swing that way do you? Cause, I mean it would be fine if you did, in this day and age."

Monique's jaw dropped almost to the floor, her eyes almost burning with hate. Ron decided it was time to act, and quickly grabbed a smiling Shego by the arm, dragging her out of the store. "There's your dinner Monique, talk to you later! Shego, let's go!"

Shego just waved to Monique as she was dragged from the store, feeling better than she had in a while. She, and half the mall, were still close enough to hear Monique's final words.

"You better run bitch! You come back into my store, I'm going to give your ass a whuppin it won't soon forget! You hear me bitch?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why'd you have to do that?"

Shego grimaced as Ron stuffed half the pizza slice into his mouth, chewing almost obscenely. "Because it was funny as hell, that's why! Did you see the expression on her face?"

Shego tried to think of the last time she had seen someone eat that disgustingly as he continued talking, the food in his mouth trying desperately to escape as he talked with his mouth full. "Shes a fwend of min, and id apweciate it if you teated them a little betterr."

"Oh come on, just because I'm wearing the white hat now doesn't mean I'm going to change who I am, even for my friends."

Ron swallowed quickly, a look of shock crossing his face. "You consider me a friend?"

Shego just groaned, tilting her head back. "Look, don't make a big deal out of it. My definition of a friend is someone I don't plan on killing in the immediate future. Make a scene, and I promise that will change very quickly!"

Ron just smiled and nodded. "Understood… friend." He covered the grin by stuffing the next slice in his face, chewing rapidly.

"Uhh… why do you eat like that? It's disgusting!"

Ron's face fell as he swallowed. "Well, I always had to compete with… Rufus. The little guy could tear through a meal like crazy."

Shego winced. "Sorry… guess I shouldn't have brought it up."

Ron just shook his head, though it was evident all trace of humour was now gone. "Not your fault. You didn't know."

Shego took a bite of her slice, allowing silence to come over the two of them. She noticed he was now eating much slower as well, almost tentatively, and Shego regretted ever bringing up the subject, especially since it had only been a couple weeks since Rufus had passed away. She knew she had to change the subject, and even though she had no desire to bring everything to his attention, there was only one thing she could think of to talk about.

"Ron… I might have a problem you could help me with."

The bad mood showing on his face let up a bit. "What kind of problem?"

Shego winced internally. "A… relationship problem."

Ron leaned forward now, a half grin on his face. "Really? Oh my God, it's that Global Justice agent they sent over, isn't it? He must have really pushed some buttons if he's getting to you this quickly!"

Shego just glared at him, sorry she had brought it up, but glad to see him no longer in a funk. "We got back from a mission last night, and I was still a little… worked up, so I went into his room and fucked him." Ron sputtered pop all over the table at that, choking slightly, and Shego allowed him to get it under control before continuing. "So, how do I make sure this guy understands it was just a one-time thing, and not something more?"

Ron picked up the napkin, wiping his chin quickly. "Okay… don't have much experience in this field. I mean, wouldn't it be a simple matter of just saying that to him?"

"I already did, before we started."

"So, what's the problem? Why would this bother you unless… oh my God, you WANT there to be something more, don't you?"

Shego sat back, looking indignant. "I really don't! He's a fed, and I'm…"

"And now your just making excuses. You do want there to be something more!"

Shego's hand flared, and a couple nearby diners looked at the pair a bit concerned. "Shut it Stoppable!"

Ron leaned back, a grin still evident on his face. "Okay, no problem. Just ask yourself one thing. Why is this bothering you so much if it didn't mean anything?"

Shego had no answer for that.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Steve sat at the table, watching Drakken drum his fingers on the table, looking almost impatient. "I wouldn't worry. This place is pretty quiet right now, I'm sure you'll get to sing soon enough."

Drew just grumbled, glancing over at the door. "Yes, yes, I know. I just… I'm just anxious to sing is all. I've missed going out the last few weeks, you know?"

Steve just nodded, not quite buying the excuse, but not willing to dwell on it either. "Look, I'll go get us a couple of drinks, and when the game comes on, I'll go watch that while you sing to your hearts content, all right?"

Drew just waved a hand at him. "Yes, yes, that's good. Just a cola for me."

Steve made his way to the bar, leaving Drew by himself to catch the approach of his former assistant walk through the doors. His smile widened as she got closer. "Ah, Shego, I was wondering if you were going to be late."

She grimaced as she pulled up a seat, taking in some of the stares from those around them that had obviously recognized the pair. "Just doing some last minute shopping at your expense. Besides, I doubt you've had a chance to get up yet. Just tell me you're not starting with an O Boys tune tonight?"

Drew just grinned broadly. "I think I can make that concession for you tonight!"

"They had Pepsi, I hope that's all…"

Shego's eyes widened as she saw Steve standing there, a couple of drinks in hand. "What the hell is he doing here? I thought you said he was doing paperwork!"

Steve looked equally as indignant "And you said she wouldn't be coming!"

Drew just looked sheepishly between the two. "I must have made a mistake or something when I was talking to the two of you. My bad!"

Shego stood up quickly. "I'm outta here!"

Drew laid a hand on her arm, and she stopped, staring down at him. "Please Shego, stay. I mean, if you two can't get along here for a couple hours, what good will you two do out in the field?"

Steve remained standing a few moments longer, waiting for what Shego would do. After a few moments, she pulled her arm back and sat back down. "Fine, for a little bit anyways."

Steve placed the drink in front of Drew before sitting down. "I'm going to watch the basketball game in a little while anyways."

Drew just smiled, looking between the two and taking a sip of his beverage. "See, we can all get along. Now, if you'll excuse me for a moment, I have to make sure that they have my play list ready!"

As Drew wheeled over to the DJ, Shego and Steve made a pointed effort to avoid looking at each other. It was Shego who spoke first. "So… how'd he talk you into this little show?"

Steve just grunted and took a swig of his beer. "Free drinks. You?"

Shego grunted as well, waving to the waitress. "The same."

The pair remained silent until Drew came wheeling back up, the grin on his face even bigger than before. "They have everything ready to go. How's everything going over here?"

Two grunts were the only reply.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew tried constantly to get the two of them to engage in conversation with each other for the last hour. While he was able to get them to talk to him briefly, they pointedly made an effort to avoid saying more than a single word to each other. Shego, with her comet-induced powers of recuperation, seemed to be taking the most joy in draining Drew's bank account, knocking the drinks back at an alarming rate. He knew it was normal for her though, the effects lasted only moments in her system, and she had to keep consuming for the effects of the alcohol to have any kind of lasting effect. And while Steve wasn't as able as Shego, he was also making a dent, with his taste in the more expensive Canadian beers he briefly explained came from the couple of times he'd gotten together with a friend of his from up north. As the tab kept rising, he hoped his latest scheme would work.

He had sung a couple of times now, staples he always sang on karaoke night, and made an effort while on stage to see if the two would talk when he wasn't around. That, however, seemed to be worse than when he was around, as they made every effort to even look at each other during those times. After his third song, he knew it was time to deploy the big gun.

As Drew rolled down the ramp that the club had installed at his request earlier that day, he stopped by the DJ, and signaled to him. Wheeling back to the table, he paused to sip his drink, smiling almost evilly.

Steve glanced at his watch, looking quite bored. "Look, the game is going to start shortly. I should probably head over there if I want to get a good seat."

Drew waved his hand at him. "I wouldn't worry about that! It's a night for singing, and that's what everyone is here for. You'll have plenty of time to get a good seat. Besides, the next singers coming up should make things interesting!"

Shego glanced at him curiously, but was interrupted by the applause for the brunette who had just finished her number.

What the DJ said next however filled her with rage. "Our next performers are a duet, and we have graciously allowed them the next three songs in a row. This is their first time ever singing in public, so let's give a big hand to… Steve and Susan!"

"DRAKKEN!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Drakken is soooo going to get it for this one! By the way folks, set your alerts to author name GWA. It stands for the Global Writer's Association, and is the home "address" of some collaborative works coming out soon. First up, a project called "The Darkness Within", written by G-Go, MrDrP, mattb3671, CaptainKodak1, wesUAH, and myself, all writing alternating chapters in what we hope will be the epic story of the year… or at least a damn good one anyways!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Seamus Dubh and Pwn Master Paladin – Well, I guess it would be considered evil… yes, definitely evil!

Momike – Glad you enjoyed!

Matri – Oh, that definitely seems like a possibility at this point!

MrDrP – Yeah, he wants to make Shego happy… even if she kills him!

mattb3671 – Yup, the super-geek society kicks ass. As for Shego…

Worker72 – Yeah… I didn't think a teddy bear would work well in a scene involving graphic sex! And as for Motor Ed…

Revenant666 – OK, Recovery is coming soon, don't you worry!


	9. Chapter 9

I don't own a thing, Disney does. Look for the new KP fic by Pwn Master Paladin entitled "Vengeance". I have taken him under my wing, and he is already looking to surpass me! I think you will be amazed at the story he is developing for you good folks.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Life Changes – Chapter 9

Shego rose to her feet quickly, glaring down at Drew with hate in her eyes. "What the hell were you thinking?"

Drew just smiled at her. "I thought the two of you could use a bit of together time, to get you past this rocky start."

Shego just snarled. "I'm going to kill you!"

She felt a restraining hand on her arm as she tried to step forward, and found the hand belonged to Steve. "Shego, this is not the time for that!" He looked briefly around at the applauding crowd who had begun chanting Shego and clapping. Leaning in, he whispered in her ear. "Let's get him back to the base, and you can do it there!"

Drew just sat back in his chair, the evil grin still evident on his face despite the threat. "Please, please, this is no time for violence. After all, your adoring public is waiting for you!"

Steve just glared at him. "I don't sing."

Shego just nodded at that. "And neither do I!"

Drakken just waved a hand at her. "Oh you, I know you can sing Shego, and quite beautifully at that! I've heard you. And as for you Agent Barkin… I'm sure Shego can carry you."

Shego continued eyeing him menacingly. "And what's to stop us from just leaving?"

Drew just glanced around, the applause not having settled down in the least. "One, because you wouldn't want to disappoint all these poor people who so desperately want to hear the great hero sing for them. And two… I'll never stop bugging you about it, not once. And three… I'll tell mother you're sick, and she'll keep you confined to a bed for days until she's absolutely sure you're all better!"

"Why you miserable… despicable… RRRRRRRRR…. FINE! But we are leaving as soon as we are done, and you are so going to suffer for this!"

Shego grabbed Steve by the arm, dragging him towards the stage. His eyes widened perceptibly. "I don't sing!"

She didn't even look back at him. "Just do it. Otherwise, we'll never get another moment's peace."

As the climbed onto the stage, the applause got louder, and the DJ had to yell into the microphone to be heard. "Well folks, we have another genuine hero here to perform for us. Give them a big hand for their first number… Endless Love!"

Shego gave Drew a foul look before turning back to the screen. Grabbing a microphone, watching while Steve fumbled with his, she waited for the music to start.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew smiled broadly as the first notes sounded, and he sat back to listen.

_My love_

_There's only you in my life_

_The only thing that's right_

Drew winced slightly as Steve, who had obviously never done this before, mangled the opening lines, either going to fast or too slow, and definitely off key. He just hoped Shego could get into the spirit of it.

_My first love_

_You're every breath I take_

_You're every step I make_

Drew smiled as she handled the verse beautifully, and began to enjoy himself.

_And I _

_I want to share_

_All my love with you_

_No one else will do_

_And your eyes (your eyes, your eyes)_

_They tell me how much you care_

_Oh, yes_

_You'll always be_

_My endless love_

Drew was pleased as the duet part began, and Steve's off-key notes seemed to work better when complimented with Shego's voice, almost as if it wouldn't work properly without her to accompany him.

_Two hearts  
Two hearts that beat as one  
Our lives have just begun  
And forever  
I'll hold you close in my arms  
I can't resist your charms  
And I  
I'd play the fool  
For you, I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
(No, you know I don't mind)  
And yes  
You mean the world to me  
I know I've found in you  
My endless love_

Drew was surprised at just how much

_And love  
I'd play the fool  
For you, I'm sure  
You know I don't mind  
(Whoa, you know I don't mind)  
Oh, yes  
You'd be the only one  
'Cause no, I can't deny  
This love I have inside  
And I'll give it all to you  
My love (my love, my love)_

The crowd rose to its feet in applause, and Shego, blushing wildly, just bowed slightly before making to move from the stage. The DJ stopped her though. "You're not going anywhere just yet. You have two more songs to do, and the next one on the docket is… All I Ask of You!"

Shego just groaned and grabbed up the microphone again.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew was surprised at just how into it they were as the end of the third song approached. He was applauding as enthusiastically as the rest of the patrons, as and they wrapped up their song, they took each other's hand and bowed to the crowd.

"And that was I Got You Babe! Let's hear it for the lovely couple!"

Both turned to look at the DJ as he said this. It was Steve who first realized they were still holding hands, and pulled away a little too quickly, almost as if burned. The two exited the stage, making their way to an almost gleeful Drew, who continued to applaud even as they stared holes into him.

"We are getting out of here. NOW!"

Drew just nodded to Shego, and began to wheel towards the entrance, Steve and Shego having to work past the applauding crowd, some even having the audacity to slap them on the back. When they finally got out, Shego stood in front of Drew while Steve went to get the vehicle. "I just want you to know how royally pissed I am with you! I am so mad, I don't even know what I am going to do yet. But believe me, when it comes to me, you will know it!"

Drew just smiled up at her. "But you had a good time, didn't you?"

Shego just growled, raising one fist in the air, feeling the fire ignite. The honk of a horn behind her broke her from her intention. "Let's move people, I want to get out of here right now!"

The smile never left Drew's face as the two loaded themselves into the van.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego stared up at the ceiling, as she found herself unable to sleep. She had tossed and turned for a couple hours now, and hadn't been able to clear her mind at all. _Drew was right… I did enjoy myself. When we were singing, I just… forgot everything. Aw damn… this is so not good._

Tired of staring at the ceiling, she got up and began pacing, trying to process everything. _OK, so he's hot, has an amazing body, great in the sack. He's sweet at times… which can be a bit sickening. Maybe it's just a sexual thing, it has been a while. Ah, hell with this. I'll just jump again, see if I can get this out of my system!_ Shego moved for the door, throwing a robe on as she passed by the closet, but stopped with her hand on the doorknob. _But what if it's not just sexual… what if it is real? Ah fuck, this complicates everything! _She resumed pacing again, shaking her head back and forth. _Hell with this, I'm going for it!_

Shego grabbed the knob, throwing the door open, and was shocked to see Steve there, his hand raised as if to knock, dressed only in a brown robe. "Shego?"

"What are you doing here?"

Steve lowered his hand, trying to avoid staring at the ample cleavage her robe was showing. "I was… I mean…"

Shego glanced out into the hall, and quickly grabbed him, pulling him in. "Aww hell, get in here before someone sees you." She quickly shut the door, turning slowly to face him, pulling her robe closer around her.

"Look… I was hoping we could talk."

Shego crossed her arms over her chest. "What's there to talk about? We had sex, end of story!"

"It was more than that, and you know it! Why else would you be having trouble talking to me?"

"Maybe because I thought you'd get all clingy."

"Clingy? I don't think so, especially not over someone like you!"

Shego poked a finger into his chest. "What the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Steve just glared at her. "Just what you think it means! I'm an agent of Global Justice, and you're a criminal deviant!"

"You stuck up, arrogant prick!"

"Thieving bitch!"

They stared at each other for a few moments, anger evident in both their expressions, and then fell into each other's arms. Their lips met in a ferocious kiss, tongues dueling for supremacy. His hands moved to slide off the robe she was wearing, allowing it to fall from her as her hands groped within the confines of his.

Falling onto the bed, they continued their assault on each other, Steve moving downward to suckle at the base of her neck. Shego groaned, arching upward to meet him. She worked his robe off of him, tossing it nonchalantly to the floor. Steve worked down further, nipping and suckling at her nipples. She reached downward, squeezing him gently to indicate just what she was looking for. He got the message, and moved himself into position. With a single push, he entered that most sensitive of areas, and as he finished the initial motion, their lips parted.

Staring into each other's eyes, motionless, they said the words they couldn't say out loud to each other. Slowly, the two began to move together, their bodies joining as one. His lips returned to hers, and this time there was no sense of immediate urgency that had been present before.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drew smiled to himself. He had been able to hear the arguing, even with the fairly soundproofed walls. When it had gone quiet, he knew there were only two options for what had happened. Either they had killed each other, or the more likely scenario, they were having sex. Satisfied that his job was now done, he rolled over, letting himself fall asleep, content for the first time in a long while.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shego awoke feeling a comfortable weight pressed over her shoulders and in front of her. Looking down, she saw Steve's arm draped over her and smiled. Slowly, tentatively, she reached up with her own hand, softly stroking the knuckles, tracing the lines on the palm of his hand.

She froze when she felt his warm breath on the back of her neck. He kissed her softly there, shifting ever so slightly as he did. "Good morning."

Shego twisted to face him, and she could see the smile on his face. "Good morning to you too."

"We should probably get up you know."

Shego shifted closer to him, enjoying the warmth of his body. "I wouldn't mind staying like this a little longer."

His lip twitched into a brief smirk. "I wouldn't either, but we are supposed to get a new mission briefing at ten hundred hours, and that's only half an hour away."

Shego turned to look at the clock, and was surprised to find he was right. She was surprised, as she didn't normally sleep this late unless she had been out all night, and that definitely hadn't been the case this time. "I guess we better get up then."

Steve grabbed his robe, exiting quickly, as Shego threw herself into the shower, washing quickly and throwing some clothes on. Heading for the kitchen, she found a grinning Drew already sitting at the table, a coffee sitting there for her, still steaming. "I figured you could use it."

She sat down, sipping carefully from the mug. "How'd you know I was up?"

"I saw Steve heading quickly for his room, and figured you'd be out soon enough."

She glared at him. "I'm still going to get you for making me sing!"

"I wouldn't doubt it, but I do notice you didn't mention me trying to get you two together."

"Shut up, and stay out of my personal life. Got it?"

"I've got it, I've got it. Just tell me one thing… does he make you happy?"

"I said shut it!"

Steve entered the room, fully dressed and ready for the day. "We have a mission briefing shortly. I think we should all get ready for that, don't you?"

Shego fired back a mock salute. "Yes captain, my captain!"

Drew just chuckled. "Ahh, love sure has changed since I was young."

Both of them glared at him for that comment, but he just wheeled away from the table, heading for the control room. Steve and Shego followed quickly behind.

"Oh, Agent Barkin, there was something I needed to talk to you about."

"This better not…"

Drakken just waved his hand as they entered the control room. "Nothing about your relationship, I assure you. Since I am not at full capacity right now, I, and my mother, were wondering if you would be interested in taking on another rehabilitation case. After all, we could use an engineer here to maintain the equipment, and he is probably one of the best in the world."

"What do you mean by rehabilitation?"

Drew just shook his head. "Oh, he's had a few run-ins with the law, but nothing as serious as what me and Shego have been cleared of. Besides, with him working for us, and our rather sizable budget, there would be little chance of him wanting to return to his criminal leanings… provided you assure him that there is no dress code."

Shego just groaned. "You don't mean…"

The door opened, a smiling Gertrude Lipsky entering quickly. "Oh Drew, I'm home, and I brought…"

"He does!"

"Cousin Eddie!"

Steve just groaned. "How can things get any worse?"

Ed popped his head through the door and whistled. "Dudes, this place is bitchin'! Seriously!"

Steve just turned to Drew, a look of anguish permeating his features. "You can't just bring a criminal in here and expect me to be all right with it. There are guidelines that have to be followed, and protocols to…"

"Agent Barkin, please. Eddie wishes to atone for his past, and what better way to do that then by working with us, righting wrongs and saving the world?"

Ed moved up behind Steve, draping an arm casually on his shoulder. "Seriously dude, I just want to do some good, and work on my babies!"

Steve just groaned, trying to brush the arm off his shoulder unsuccessfully. "Well… I guess…"

Ed slapped him on the back. "I knew you were cool dude. We are so going to have a blast!"

"Seriously!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Author's Notes – Endless Love is by Mariah Carey and Luthor Vandross (the version I used anyways), I Got You Babe by Sonny and Cher, and All I Ask of You, from Phantom of the Opera. We have come now to our final chapter. It could be longer, especially after that ending, but I need to get on my other mini so I can bring you good folks Recovery, which has been a lot longer in coming than expected. But don't worry, I might do more of this soon, especially if people request it. It just won't be right away!

I'd like to thank the following for their reviews;

Pwn Master Paladin – Punishment is still in order for Dr. D, even if we don't see it.

Matri – Yes, he is, though he may still yet be a dead one!

Momike – Not so much wanting advice, but trying to change the subject.

Whitem – Just the one song covered, I did want to get to the smuff.

MrDrP – Yeah, I figured, with Bonnie abilities that he'd be worried about getting close to her, for obvious reasons.

mattb3671 – Damn that Nooni, she's sees everything! I mean, she even timed me reading that part just as the hand was down there!

Campy – Thanks, I was stuck on a third song!

Worker72 – Yeah… I don't think Kim is going to believe everything that has happened since she got hurt.


End file.
